Just Because Of A Letter
by BeautifulEscapades18
Summary: Just because of a letter, Annabeth—a novelist—searches for the person who wrote it. Just because of a letter she changes a life. Just because of a letter she found Percy Jackson. Just because of a letter, she fell in love. AU. OOC. R&R. Eat while reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back my dear readers! Woohooo! Yeah! Busy busy this week. So, my second story is here. *thumbs up* So, basically before I start I just want you to all know that this story is **_**inspired**_** from the movie, Letters from Juliet. But this is different because I was just inspired while I was watching it and BAM! there I was inspired. First things first, Annabeth here is a novelist not a fact checker. A bit different, there are other parts that I took some ideas from. I also have some OCs of mine. So, yeah. Uhh, okay. I'm going to start. Okay…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Letters to Juliet unless stated in the credits of the book or movie.**

* * *

Annabeth gawked at her computer screen. She had been staring for hours and pondered her head, thinking of a start for a new story. She had been one of the most successful authors of the year. She looked around the empty house looking for some items to give her ides or some inspirations.

See, Annabeth just moved from California to New from New York to Italy. She was just having one of her vacations. But she was guilty. Guilty of not writing stories for over a year. It was a long break for her. She wanted to start another novel. After a month she would be leaving for New York. She had been going through countries to find that inspiration or just to relax. She went to Italy to simply eat food, go sightseeing, and yet again find inspiration.

Suddenly, she got pissed and she slammed the laptop close. She didn't care if it broke. She can buy another one. She was rich enough to buy two or more laptops. She thought of what to do and figured that she might fix and clean the house. The house wasn't that big.

When you enter the front door, you would see the living room. The sofa was on the far right end and in front was a small table and the TV. If you go north, there would be a bookshelf and a study table where Annabeth's unbroken laptop laid. On the right there was a door that leads to a bedroom, there was also a bathroom beside it. Beside the bedroom were the kitchen and the dining room. Annabeth took the boxes and started cleaning and organizing.

* * *

Annabeth sighed. It was a long day for her. It was night already, her stomach was grumbling. Since there was no food in her refrigerator yet, she decided to look for a restaurant. She found a local restaurant by the far end of the street. She entered the restaurant as a waiter approached her. "What will you order, señorita?" asked the waiter in an Italian accent.

As Annabeth sat down, she ordered, "Uhm, penne pasta and some water, please."

The waiter nodded and she added, "Oh! And add more cheese for the pasta!" the waiter nodded again and left.

Annabeth put her right hand on her face and started tapping her fingers. She didn't finish cleaning the house yet. There was still the bookshelf and the study table. She remembered her iPhone, which was probably left untouched ever since she went to the airport. S

he took her iPhone and she had a message from Thalia 4 hours ago. _'Are you there already? Is it gorgeous there?" _the message said. It was unusual to find Thalia saying the word 'gorgeous'. But Annabeth replied anyways, _'Yeah, I'm here already. I'm just eating at a local restaurant. I won't say that it's gorgeous here yet. I haven't been sightseeing.' _ She sent the message as soon as the waiter laid out her food. Annabeth ate silently and afterwards, paid the bill.

She walked back towards the house she was renting with. When she reached the house she thought about cleaning the rest. She started wiping the bookshelf and placed the book she was reading there. The study table was already clean except for the cabinets.

She opened the first cabinet and cleaned it, thank the Gods there were no spider or spider webs or else it would have scared her. Afterwards, she opened the cabinet below the first one. While she was about to clean it, something took her attention.

An envelope.

She curiously took the envelope and examined it. She opened it carefully. It was an old and brown-ish. The envelope was easily opened since it was old and Annabeth had to be careful on opening it because she might tear it. Inside, there was a letter. A 35-year old letter. The letter read:

_Dear Alberto,_

_There's so much I want to say to you, but I don't know where to start. Should I begin by telling you that I love you? Or to say that I was happy when I'm with you. Or on our days together, I knew there would be forever? I could say all these things at the same time and every word would always be true, but as I reread them, all I can think is that I wish you were here with me, walking under the moon. In the future, I know I'll cherish our times together for a million times. I'll see your elusive smile, and feel your arms around me. I'm going to miss all of that. I love you so much, but I'm very sorry. You're probably thinking 'why would I give you a letter if I lived a few blocks away from you?' As you read these words, you find me nowhere in my house. My parent moved to New York. I would be staying there. Not forever, but for a while. My parents won't let me give you our address here, so I've written my home address there. If I come back, I'll marry you. But if I don't find someone to fill the hole I've dug on your heart. Find someone _better _than me. The one that will never leave you._

_Love,_

_Alice._

Annabeth didn't notice the tears that were cascading down her face. She carefully slipped the letter back before her tears soak it. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and stared at the moon for a while. Then suddenly, she had found it.

Her inspiration.

She was suddenly inspired. But if she's going to make a story about this. She has to know what happened after the letter was written. The letter was dated 35-years ago. Which means the author of this letter—Alice—is still alive here somewhere.

Annabeth wondered if she's with Alberto right now. Or if she came back but Alberto found someone. She had to know. Annabeth had that speck of hope that Alice might be here in Italy. She examined the envelope looking for a certain detail. She found an address which belonged to Alice. Annabeth had a huge grin on her face, because of the fact that she was lucky to find her address.

Annabeth quickly grabbed her iPhone and searched it through her GPS. She was determined to find Alice. Her heart jumped when Alice's place was a few blocks away.

Annabeth crashed on the bed without dressing up. She was too excited to even sleep. Annabeth thought _'This might be a great vacation.' _

Little did she know that this will be her _best _vacation ever.

* * *

**Heh. It's a short start, I guess. Review!**

**-BE18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Second chaptah! So, in this chapter you will see a comparison from Letters to Juliet. It will be the moment where they will be planning to look for the guy and blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here—Percy Jackson, or Letters to Juliet—except my OCs.**

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next day feeling giddy. As she ran to the bathroom, she swiftly took a bath, changed her clothes, and took a sip of coffee in a local coffee shop. She looked at her iPhone again and reviewed her GPS. Alice's house wasn't that far—which Annabeth found convenient. She started walking towards the house, but she found herself almost running because of excitement. Few minutes have passed when she reached the house. She knocked slowly and became very nervous. The door opened and her heart beat moved faster. "Whadaya want, lassie?" an old guy asked.

"Uhm, I was wondering if someone named Alice lives here?"

"Oh! Alice! She doesn't live here already." Annabeth's heart sank but it rose immediately as the old man added, "But she moved not too far from here."

Annabeth grinned. "Really? Where?"

"Just go right over there—" the man pointed to an alley. "—and turn left on the second corner. Just go staright and you'll see a mansion. That's hers."

"Thanks so much." Annabeth said.

The old man flashed hid yellow teeth and replied, "No problem, lassie."

Annabeth followed the guy's instructions. She became tired of all brisk walking so she slowed down and tried to regain her composure. She tugged at her shoulder bag and she thought of how she would react when she saw Alice. Or what words she was going to say. After all, a good author must know what she has to say or write. With all her thinking and stuff she didn't realize that a big mansion was in front of her. Assuming it was the house; she walked towards the door and knocked it. A minute passed and she knocked at it again. The door opened this time, a guy with black hair, Caucasian skin, and sea green eyes looked at her irritably. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Annabeth Chase and—"

"What do you want?" he interrupted her.

Annabeth already hated this guy's guts. She pursed her lips and replied in a calm manner, "I was just wondering if someone named Alice lives here?"

The guy scrunched his eyebrows, "What do you want from my grandmother?"

"Percy!" an old woman called. "Who's that?" the old woman peeked through the guy—the old woman whom she assumed was Alice called him Percy.

Percy sighed, "Grandma, she was looking for you."

"Oh, was she?"

Percy nodded.

"Come in! Come in." she beckoned Annabeth to come in and Percy was shocked that his grandma let a total stranger come in.

"Why did you let her in?" Percy whispered to his grandmother.

"Why? She looks nice."

Percy made a face and muttered, "She disturbed my leisure time, that doesn't make her nice."

"Sit down here," Alice looked curiously at Annabethand Annabeth said, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Ah. Sit down here, Annabeth." She recalled.

Annabeth sat down and looked around the mansion. She sat on a couch with two La-Z boys at the corner. Annabeth noticed that Percy was sitting on one. "Do you want coffee? Water? Juice?" Alice asked.

"No. I just had coffee." Annabeth smiled respectively.

"Oh. Non-sense! I should get you some water." Alice walked away quickly before Annabeth got a chance to say 'no'.

She looked around and _unintentionally _glanced at Percy and saw that he was glaring at her. "So, your name is Annabeth, huh?" Percy continued glaring.

Annabeth got pissed at his glaring and she replied, "Yeah. And you're Percy, right?"

"How'd you know?" Percy pulled a confused face.

"Your grandmother mentioned."

"What's your business with her?"

Alice interrupted the conversation, "Annabeth, here's your water."

"Thank you."

Annabeth took the glass and took a sip. She placed the glass down, "Why were you looking for me?" Alice asked.

Annabeth dug on her bag and brought out the letter. "I was meaning to ask if you wrote this letter?" she showed the letter and Alice's face became serious.

She took the letter and her face became wistful. "How'd you get this?"

"I just found it."

"Why did you have to look for me and give it back instead of leaving it?" Alice wondered.

"Well, I was planning to make a novel out of it."

"A novel?"

"I uhm, not sure if you know me well, but I'm a famous author."

"Oh! Fine job." Alice complimented. "Percy, you should find a good job like that."

Percy scoffed. "I don't even read books." He said.

Annabeth was a bit shocked. Reading books was the best hobby she can have, aside from writing. "What do you want to know about this?" Alice beckoned to the letter.

Annabeth explained what she wanted to know. While she was explaining, Percy was studying her. She wasn't for Italy, Percy knew that. Her features were like a typical California girl but her eyes ruined the image. It was steely grey. It was intense just looking at it. She was beautiful. Percy admitted to himself, but he won't let Annabeth hear it. "I'm afraid, I don't know what happened to him afterwards I wrote the letter." His grandma said.

Percy was curious about the letter. What was inside? He didn't know. Percy studied Annabeth again. He saw how Annabeth would move her hands while she talked. She was the type of girl that guys would go nuts about in high school. He was too busy studying—or staring—that he didn't realize that Alice was calling for his attention. "Percy!"

"Uh, what?" he gawked at the two of them and Annabeth raised her eyebrows. _Nice, Percy. Now you just ruined your first impression. She doesn't think you're manly now. _Percy thought. "What were you saying?" Percy asked.

Percy noticed that Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I was asking if you want to go with us?" Alice reiterated.

"Where?"

"To look for Alberto."

"Why?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak but Annabeth beat her to it, "Since your grandmother doesn't know what happened to the letter afterwards he read it. So, we're going to look for him."

Percy still didn't get it. "Him? Who?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes once again, "Alberto."

"Who's Alberto?"

"It's obvious that you weren't listening." Annabeth muttered.

"Whatever."

"Alberto was my first love." His grandma said.

Percy nodded with understanding. "Do you want to go with us?" Alice repeated.

"Us?" Percy asked.

"Me and Annabeth." Alice smiled.

"Wait. Her?" Percy pointed to Annabeth.

"Yes, me." Annabeth said.

"It's bad to point, Percy." Alice pointed out.

"Sorry."

"So, are you with us?"

Percy looked at Annabeth and she was looking at him with sheer willpower, like forcing him to say yes for the sake of his grandmother. "Do I have a choice?" Percy asked.

"I think not. We need a car and someone to drive. Do you drive?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, I do!"

"Then you're coming with us." Alice said.

"But before I totally agree, does this benefit me? Percy asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But it benefits me and Annabeth."

"It's not fair." Percy whined.

"It might benefit you, soon." Alice added.

Annabeth stood up and said, "Well, I better go. I still have to eat lunch and start my first chapter. I also have to report to my best friend on what my story would be; she's excited for the story's summary."

"I love this girl's enthusiasm." Alice said to Percy and Annabeth blushed. Percy found it cute. _'What the hell?' _Percy thought.

"Join lunch with us, Annabeth." Alice said.

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"I insist."

"Just join." Percy said irritably.

Annabeth sighed. "Fine."

"Wonderful!" Alice exclaimed.

Alice called her maid and said, "Escort her to the dining room." the maid nodded and took Annabeth to the dining room.

Percy stood up and walked to the dining room. He sat down in front of Annabeth and asked, "So, you're an author?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that. I'm not a big fan of books." He informed her.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

Alice sat down on the center side and said, "Let's eat!"

The food was laid out and they started eating while Alice stated her plan.

"Why don't you stay for a while later, to plan for our journey?"

"Well, planning is the first step to everything. Alright, I'll stay." Annabeth agreed.

"Afterwards, Percy would escort you home."

"WHAT?" Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

Percy groaned. "I think I can go home on my own." Annabeth stated.

"No." Alice said sternly. "It's dangerous outside."

They both decided that Alice won't change her mind and they both kept quiet for almost the whole day.

* * *

**So, you see? COMPARISON. I promise that I'll focus more on Percabeth. On the latter chapters Luke, Rachel and other bunch of characters will start appearing. You just have to wait. So, review?**

**-BE18**


	3. Chapter 3

**I purposely rushed the events because I really wanna do a Percabeth already. Thanks for the reviews. :D It's just… Oh, never mind. This is where my storyline will be applied so it wouldn't be much of a Letters to Juliet. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I do not own them. :)

* * *

**

Percy thought about what happened yesterday when he was escorting Annabeth back to her house;

_They walked on the streets silently. The plan was already made. From 70 locations, Annabeth narrowed it down to 34. Percy and Alice were impressed. And from 34, it narrowed down to 5. They have a lot of time to do that for a month. Tomorrow they would go to a hotel in the middle of Italy (well, not really in the middle). "You were impressive a while ago." Percy complemented._

"_Thanks." Annabeth smiled._

_They reached Annabeth's 'temporary' house and Annabeth said, "You better go."_

"_Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Annabeth went inside and Percy left.

* * *

_

Annabeth's morning was good, as usual. She took another sip of coffee and packed her bags. The doorbell rang and Annabeth opened the door. "Oh, you're early."

"Grandma's so excited; she woke me up early, and told me to get you. Are you ready?" Percy asked.

"I'll just go and get my bags. Did you bring a car?" Annabeth asked that question because she didn't want to drag her luggage on the streets. It would make her look stupid or foolish.

"Yeah." Percy pointed to a grey Porsche.

"Nice." Annabeth complimented at the color of the car. It matched her eyes.

Annabeth took her luggage and slung her laptop bag on her shoulder. Percy took her bags and put it on the trunk of the car. Annabeth sat at the shotgun seat while Percy entered the driver's seat. "Why didn't you say you have a car? I would prefer you driving than walking me home." Annabeth said as Percy revved the engine.

"Well, you mentioned that you lived in a walking distance. So, I figured that walking would be better than driving. Gas prices are high, you know." Percy explained as Annabeth nodded.

"So, what brings you here in Italy? Is it because of the letter?" Percy wondered.

"No. I came here to be inspired and also to see the beautiful places." Annabeth answered.

"Well, here's a beautiful face." Percy pointed to himself.

"I said place, not face." Annabeth pointed out. "Plus, beautiful is used to describe girls not boys." She added.

"So you mean to say that the 'beautiful places' are girls?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just kidding."

"What's in your brain?" Annabeth muttered.

"Seaweed." Percy responded as he heard what Annabeth said.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain."

"I didn't mean it literally, Wise Girl."

"Yes, I know I'm wise. That's how I knew that there are plenty of seaweed's on your brain."

They started to argue as Percy parked on his garage. Annabeth slammed the door shut as she stepped outside. Percy was about to be a gentleman but decided against it. "I'll just wait for the both of you here." Annabeth said half-heartedly.

Percy sighed and entered the house by himself. "Oh! Percy! You're already here!" Alice went to hug Percy and noticed something missing. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's waiting for us in the garage. Where's your luggage?"

Alice pointed to the bags, "You seem to be in a bad mood. Why?" Alice noticed.

"Nothing." Percy mumbled.

"Alright. I'll go ahead of you. Bring the bags."

"Yes, grandma."

Alice walked towards the garage and saw Annabeth reading a book. "What's that?" Alice asked as Annabeth put a bookmark on the book.

"Oh uh,-" Annabeth looked at the book cover though she knew what book she was reading, "—it's Perks Of Being A Wallflower."

"What is it about?"

"It's a coming-of-age story. About being matured in high school life."

"Oh."

Percy came afterwards Alice and Annabeth have finished talking about the book and he placed the bags on the trunk. "Are we all ready?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." "Uh-huh." Percy and Annabeth said together.

Alice went in the shotgun seat as Annabeth entered the backseat. Percy was a little disappointed but he shook it off. He entered the driver's seat. "So, where's our location?" Percy asked.

Alice opened the map and pointed at the near middle of the map of Italy and said, "We'll check in on this hotel and travel again the next day." Alice said.

Percy started driving around town and Annabeth started to look at the view. She placed her headphones on her ear with Back To December playing. They were off the town after a few minutes and entered the fields. Annabeth started singing softly and Percy raised his eyebrows.

* * *

"So, what do you want Annabeth?" Alice asked as they were ordering food in a local diner that they stopped over.

"I'll get a cheese pizza and some fries. What about you, Seaweed Brain?" Alice raised here eyebrows with the mention of Annabeth's new profound nickname for Percy.

"Pepperoni and fries." Percy responded.

Alice called for a waiter and ordered, "Alright. Make it two pepperonis and one cheese pizza and also a large fries. Three sodas too."

The waiter walked away and the three started to make conversation. "Talk about your life at New York." Alice requested Annabeth.

"Uhm…" Annabeth didn't know where to start so Alice decided to give her a topic.

"Let's start with your education."

"Oh, okay." Annabeth breathed in. "I had straight A's in high school and I also graduated as a valedictorian. I took a major in journalism on college. My mom wanted me to take architecture. I also wanted to take it but I feel the peace in writing so… I took journalism rather than architecture." Annabeth explained.

"Impressive." Alice said impressed.

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled.

Percy was curious about something so he spoke up, "What about your social life?"

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth was bewildered by the question which rarely happened.

"Family. _Relationships_." Percy emphasized on the word 'relationships' but he didn't why.

"My family's very rich. My mom owns an architectural company. My dad makes and researches about planes. I have two brothers; they're in middle school now."

"Tell us about your family." Alice said as the food was laid out.

"Well, my mom, she's workaholic. Always working. Puts business first than family. I rarely see her. She wants me to take over her company, but I refused." Alice nodded and Annabeth took a bit of her pizza. "My dad…" Annabeth smiled wistfully. "He's very different from mom. He always had time for me. For us. He made a biplane once. I was the first person who rode it with him. We both flied at the fields of California. Afterwards we moved to New York. We flew over there too. He would take me to the top of the Empire State Building. Ever since then, the Empire State Building was my most favourite place on earth. He would take me there at night and we would stare at the stars, and when the guards see us, we would fly away. Because we didn't pay. Mom thought it was foolish." Annabeth smiled at the memories, while Percy was feeling a tinge of jealousy as his father wasn't anything like Annabeth's.

"What about your relationships?" Percy asked casually while Annabeth took a bite of her pizza."

"I'm currently single." Percy's eyes lit up. "I never got involved in those sappy romances. But I write romance novels."

They continued to talk and eat. After an hour they departed.

* * *

Annabeth put her bags down. Her room was pretty nice. The walls were white, too flashy for her. The room was like any other rooms you'd see in a hotel. Annabeth's room was just across from Percy's and Alice's. There was a small balcony outside with a coffee table. The coffee tables were two. One on the balcony and one beside the snack bar. Just enough for Annabeth to sit back, enjoy, and relax. "Do you like the room?" Annabeth didn't notice that her door wasn't locked and saw that Alice entered it.

"Yeah, it's cool." Annabeth replied.

"Percy found some of his old high school buddies. He's downstairs. In case you wanna know."

"Oh, cool."

"Alright, go to our room when you're done unpacking."

"Okay."

Alice left the room and Annabeth grabbed her earphones again and played some music. She started unpacking and finished after 30 minutes. Annabeth left the room and entered Alice's since the door was wide open. "I'm done unpacking." She said.

"That's good." Alice said.

The chattering died down at the coffee table. Annabeth saw three figures—Percy, a guy with blonde hair, and a girl with a red hair. "Oh, yeah. Let me introduce to you," Percy said half-heartedly. "Annabeth, this is Luke—" he pointed on the blonde haired guy. "—and Rachel." He pointed on the red haired girl. "Luke. Rachel. Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth smiled.

"Hey!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

Luke just stared at Annabeth. Percy knew that look; it was the look when Luke would like a certain girl. Usually, Percy would let Luke stare at a girl. He would even laugh at him for staring stupidly. But he didn't like it when Luke stared at Annabeth. "Hey." Percy called to Rachel and Luke. "Why don't we drink coffee downstairs and talk about what happened in our lives, huh? Percy proposed.

"What a good idea!" Rachel said. "Are you in, Luke?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, okay." Luke said facing Rachel.

Annabeth seemed to notice that Luke was staring at her but she ignored it. "Nice to meet you too." Luke smiled to Annabeth as the trio were about to leave.

* * *

**Disclaimer II: I also do not own the book Perks Of Being A Wallflower. But you should read it. I learned a lot. Not to mention that Logan Lerman would play the guy's role. I also do not own Back To December. It's just one of my currently favorite songs.**

**/sighs. It's been nine to ten days since I didn't update. So you see the twist I did. Yeah, it was pretty obvious. I'll just ask a suggestion: Will Rachel be in love with Percy or will she be just a friend? Tell me! I'm having a hard time choosing. Review? Comments, suggestions?**

**-BE18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was I fast in updating? I had to make it up for everyone. Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews. I am currently re reading the series. I just miss the Percabeth moments, really. Okay, let's sum it all up. Rachel will just be a friend to Percy. Luke would be the rival of Percy to Annabeth. And more amazing things to come. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**

Annabeth sat on her indoor coffee table while doing her book. Typing, and typing, and typing. She wrote every single detail that had happened including the time she found the letter.

_A girl found the letter… a 35 year old one… Dear Alberto… I love you… there would be forever… I wish you were here… I'll cherish our times… your arms around me… I have to leave… will always be with you… love, Alice… It was true love…_

Annabeth kept on typing as fast as she could that she did not notice the figure that had entered her room. "Hey!" Luke greeted.

"Oh, hey." Annabeth's eyes were still on her laptop and thought that it was Percy who entered but it wasn't.

"What are you doing?" Luke wondered, peeking through Annabeth's laptop.

Annabeth closed it immediately and said, "No. It's nothing." Annabeth stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just visiting. I want to get to know you. Percy said you were interesting."

"He said that?"

"Yeah, he did."

Luke sat at the coffee table and motioned Annabeth to sit down in front of him. Annabeth reluctantly sat down. "So, you came from New York?"

Annabeth nodded. It seems like this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Percy sat on his balcony while he was listening to Rachel's rants about her art projects and whatsoever things she does. "Where's Luke?" Percy noticed.

"I don't know. " Rachel shrugged. "He said he had business."

Percy nodded in understanding. "What time are you going tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to be early. We've got a long journey."

"But you'll return, right?"

"Yeah, by night."

Rachel nodded and silence followed. Rachel had a crush on Percy once but she's over him when she got to college. She shouldn't be in this hotel in first place. Rachel remembered that her parents and her grandfather in her dad's side had planned a formal dance on this hotel for their guests. See, Rachel and Luke are step-siblings. Rachel's dad married Luke's mother. They now own a bunch of lands and buildings including the hotel they're currently staying in. "By the way, Percy…" Rachel called.

"What?" Percy looked at Rachel.

"We have this dance on Friday night—"

"Well, tonight's Friday night." Percy cut her off.

"Percy, I'm being serious. Next Friday night, I mean. And I need an escort. Can you go with me? As friends only."

Percy thought about it. "Yeah, sure." Percy smiled. At least he had something to do.

* * *

They were back at nine in the evening. Percy and Annabeth just had another one of their long arguments and Alice was calming Percy down. They didn't find Alberto which pissed Percy off because they travelled for nothing. Now, Percy finding someone to blame, blamed Annabeth who brought this all up.

Annabeth stormed to her room. She closed her door and leaned on it. She was pissed. Very pissed at Percy. How dare he blame her? How dare he insult her? She used breathing exercises to calm herself but nothing happened. She decided to type her problems away. Annabeth continued writing—or typing, perhaps—the story.

She's been cooped up in her laptop that she didn't realize that Percy had entered the room. "Uh, hey?" Percy said shyly.

Annabeth looked up and scowled. She mentally slapped herself for not locking the door, as usual. Her eyes returned to what she was doing and ignored Percy. "I'm sorry." Percy looked at her apologetically.

Annabeth ignored his apology. "I said I was sorry." Percy said impatiently.

Percy hates saying apologies because it makes him awkward. Percy waited, and waited, and waited. Until he can't get enough of the silence. "So, what? Are you going to ignore me all the time?"

"You're worth ignoring." Annabeth said simply.

Percy got hurt at what she said, "Come on, I said sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. Look, I was wrong on blaming you. I think that everything doesn't happen on the first try. Like what people have to say, 'try and try again' until you get it right. We still have four locations. I should've got mad when all of those locations are wrong." Percy explained.

Annabeth blinked at what he said, "Maybe we should start over as friends and not as enemies or rivals or whatever." He added.

"That would be nice." Annabeth said.

"Alright, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy extended his right hand.

Annabeth seemed reluctant on doing it but she shook his hand and said, "Annabeth Chase."

Percy smiled, "That's better."

Annabeth felt good and either was Percy. Something crossed Percy's mind and asked, "Do you know about the dance?"

"Yeah, I heard about it."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"No."

"Then with who?" Percy asked curiously. It wasn't him. He was going with Rachel but who could possibly ask Annabeth without him knowing.

"With Luke." Annabeth still continued typing.

"Oh." Percy seemed to realize what she had said, "Wait. With who?"

"I said I'm going with Luke."

"He asked you?" Percy can't believe this. "When did he ask you?"

"Last night."

"Last night—" Percy faltered. Percy remembered what Rachel said: '_He said he had business.' _"And you agreed?"

"What's wrong with that?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked for something wrong but he didn't find anything. "Nothing. Well, I'm going with Rachel." Percy informed her.

"Okay. That's cool."

"So, uh… see you there?"

"Yeah."

A round of awkward silence developed around them. Percy decided against on leaving or staying to make small talk. "What are you doing?" Percy wondered although he knew what she was doing.

"Take a guess."

"Uhm…" Percy peeked and he saw letters being typed on Microsoft Word 2010. "Typing." Percy grinned and added, "With the newest version of Microsoft Word. Let me guess. You just bought that laptop, didn't you?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "You're observant."

"Well, yeah. Is that the book you're writing?"

Annabeth nodded. "Am I included there?" Percy asked.

"Maybe. If I feel like including you here." Annabeth shrugged.

"I should be the good character, huh. Can I take a peek, Wise Girl?" Percy went to Annabeth.

"No." Annabeth said sternly.

"Oh, come on. Just a peek."

"No."

Percy—as stubborn as he can be—put his head in front of the laptop and Annabeth closed it before Percy would see the content. "I said you can't look."

Annabeth turned to face Percy and noticed that their faces were two inches apart. Percy swallowed hard. Only now did he notice that Annabeth was unconventionally beautiful. Percy was entranced in the beauty of her eyes. Their eyes clashed, like the storm going to the sea. Annabeth seemed to notice what was happening. She turned and faced away. "I'm sorry." Annabeth murmured.

"Well, I better go." Percy said entranced.

"Yeah, I think you should." Annabeth led Percy to the door and opened it for him.

"So, uh… Bye!"

Annabeth nodded and closed the door. Percy faced the closed door in front of him and smiled, like he found something that nobody would. He seemed satisfied at what happened. Luke saw Percy in front of Annabeth's door and got suspicious. Luke felt uncomfortable with that. No, not uncomfortable.

_Jealous._

Percy entered their room, "How did it go?" Alice asked.

Percy's smile faltered, "How did what go?" he asked stupidly.

Alice sighed, "I see it went well."

"The what?" Percy asked again stupidly.

"Apologizing to Annabeth."

"Oh, yeah, it went well."

Alice nodded satisfactorily. "The dance is on Friday night, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"Well, tonight's Saturday night. I'll take you and Annabeth shopping."

Percy took a long time of letting that sentence sink in. He hated shopping. "What?"

"You'll need something to wear." Alice said like it was obvious.

Percy slumped on his bed, "Fine."

"Alright, go to sleep now. But before that, change your clothes."

Percy sighed and changed in his pajamas—or boxers. Percy lay on his bed and thought about the upcoming dance. Luke had asked Annabeth out. He can't believe how Luke would have done that. Percy had the same feelings as Luke's are. They were both jealous at each other. They both didn't know why. They didn't have the right to. Nobody owned Annabeth. Percy suddenly wished that he never introduced him to Annabeth. He also wished that he didn't accept Rachel's offer. He'd rather ask Annabeth out.

* * *

**So, was it good? Review!**

**-BE18 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all people who reviewed. I have stories in my mind after finishing this already. So I'm very excited to finish this already. Hahahahahaha. But I have a lot to go through before I finish this. I would also like to tell that Nico and Thalia will appear after Annabeth comes back to New York, which is on the latter part of the story. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget. You should really read GingerKid73's stories. That writer's epic! I tell you. Okay. **

**Disclaimer: I'll try not to be lazy. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea Of Monsters, The Titan's Curse (my most favorite book of the series), The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian. Oh, and The Lost Hero (epic ending). There I said it.**

* * *

"Sh—sh—shopping?" Annabeth said disgusted.

"Yeah. Grandma said she'd take us shopping. Aren't you happy?" Percy asked half-heartedly. He had had a lot of experience seeing girls very excited when they just heard the word 'shopping'. Yet he didn't know why shopping would be much entertainment. And as confused as Percy was with girls, he was more confused with Annabeth.

"Me? Happy?" Annabeth asked in a panicked voice.

Percy frowned. He saw that Annabeth was close to being white. He was really confused. "Isn't it that girls love to shop?"

"Call me a tomboy, but I despise shopping." Annabeth glared at the table.

It surprised Percy a lot, which made him more confused about Annabeth. "You're not really tomboy aren't you?" Percy asked.

"No, no I'm not. I was just kidding about that part. But I really despise shopping." Annabeth said satisfied.

Percy's mind was going to explode. He hadn't been this much confused. Annabeth was the only girl he knew that hated shopping. "Why don't you like shopping?" he asked.

Annabeth sighed. People have been asking the same questions to her. She'd grown tired of saying it but for the sake of Percy's curiousness, she decided to tell him. "It's basically because you feet get hurt while you walk. I'm not that materialistic either. I'm happy with what I have. _And _sometimes you have so many choices of clothes or items to choose from. From black to red. It's just so hard…" Annabeth explained.

"Wow! I thought Wise Girl was wise. I never knew she could be having a hard time shopping." Percy teased while chuckling.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled.

They were sitting at the dining hall of the hotel while waiting for Alice to get ready or wake up, for that matter. Annabeth's hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a nice dress that was plain white on top and plaid at the skirt. Percy was wearing a buttoned-up shirt—which Annabeth found hot—and some jeans. The two talked and talked for a while and a figured loomed over them and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Percy looked up and scowled. "Yeah, go on." Annabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Annabeth." Luke took a sit next to Annabeth, making Percy scowl even more. "What's witht the face Percy?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Nothing." Percy answered. "I heard you were taking Annabeth to the dance." Percy said with a bit of disgust in his tone.

Luke probably didn't notice how Percy said it but he said, "Yeah. I also heard you were taking my sister to the dance."

While Annabeth was listening to the both of them, Percy nodded dejectedly. "What are you doing here, Luke?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"What's wrong with that?" Luke asked as Percy glared at his answer.

Luke glared back to Percy and was starting a staring—or glaring—competition between the two of them. "Sooo… you two are best friends?" Annabeth asked to break the tension.

Percy didn't say anything because to him, it looks like Luke is beginning to be his rival. But Luke answered anyway, "Yeah."

"That's cool! How'd you become friends?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"It started in high school…" Luke started. "my sister had taken a liking on him."

"Rachel liked you?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded.

"So, afterwards," Luke continued. "Rachel introduced me to Percy and—"

"Did you already know if Rachel liked you at that time?" Annabeth cut Luke off.

"Not yet." Percy shook his head.

"Starting that day, we're friends."

"Amazing." Annabeth said amazed. "The both of you remind me so much of my friendship with my best friend, Thalia."

"Tell me about her." Luke said to keep the conversation going.

"She's rebellious!" Annabeth said enthusiastically. "She's very stubborn…"

Annabeth kept on rambling about Thalia while Percy stared. She looked more beautiful when her hair was tied on a ponytail. Percy also noticed how Luke can entertain Annabeth and make her smile while all Percy does to her is make her mad. Luke's Blackberry began to ring and he left the both of them telling that it was important. "Want to take a walk outside?" Percy asked.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were walking on the streets of Italy, eating vanilla ice cream. Percy asked Annabeth to walk with him because he wanted to get close with her, and Annabeth agreed because she missed walking and she needed fresh air. "God, I missed New York." Percy said as Annabeth was talking about New York.

"You've been to New York?" Annabeth asked.

"I was born in New York. I was raised in New York. I pretty much lived in New York." Percy said as Annabeth was licking her ice cream.

"So, you're not Italian?" Annabeth asked.

They both sat on a bench and Annabeth crossed her legs. "Yeah, I'm not Italian." Percy said.

They both continued licking their ice cream and when Percy looked at Annabeth, he suppressed a laugh. "What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Nothing." Percy kept on laughing. "It's just that—" Percy pointed on Annabeth's face "—there's ice cream on the side of your mouth."

Annabeth's eyes widened and tried to wipe the side of her mouth with the back of her hand. "No, not there. The other side." Percy said chuckling. Annabeth tried again but the ice cream was spread even more.

"Is it gone?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed even more, "You made it worse. Here, I have some hanky here." Percy took his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Annabeth.

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she took the handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

"You're welcome." Percy said as he took the handkerchief and stuffed it in his pocket.

Then Percy felt something—something sticky—on his forehead and Annabeth laughed. Percy glared at her and did the same for Annabeth—he put ice cream on her forehead. "What was that for? Annabeth asked exasperated.

"Revenge. They say 'Revenge is cold but revenge is also sweet.' So I'm taking revenge using ice cream." He said simply. Annabeth rolled her eyes on his crooked logic.

Percy tried to wipe the ice cream off his head but Annabeth wasn't going to back down. She put ice cream on Percy's cheek this time. The two continued to play around putting ice cream on their heads until Annabeth gave up. Annabeth raise the both of her hands—one hand with the melting ice cream—and said, "Okay, okay. You win."

Percy grinned victoriously although they both had ice cream smudges on their face, they both actually had fun. "Come on." Annabeth stood up. "We should wash our faces. We look like idiots here." Annabeth said chuckling at Percy's face.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were having their worst moment ever.

Shopping.

They both hated shopping. Yet they had to do it for the sake of Alice and they admitted that they didn't have anything to wear for the dance. They both groaned when they entered the store where gowns and suits were being sold. "Pick whichever you want." Alice said motioning to the shop.

Annabeth and Percy shared one last groan and separated ways. Annabeth went to the gowns section and Percy went to the suits. Since Percy wanted to finish early, he grabbed the first suit that caught his attention. It was a black tuxedo with a matching sea green tie. Percy smiled to himself. 'I hope it looks good on me.' He thought.

He tried the suit on the dressing room and it was a fit. "Not so bad." Percy complemented himself on the mirror.

While Percy is showing his outfit to Alice, Annabeth was staring at a silky blue gown. It had one sleeve extending from her shoulder to the arm. It had a little amount of glitters and it was inflated at the skirt. She'd been admiring the gown that she didn't notice Alice. "Is that what you want?" Alice asked.

Annabeth smiled and said, "The gown's beautiful. I like it."

"Go on. Try it. Percy's done already. He's now outside buying drinks. I bought Percy's tux already." Alice said raising the paper bag where Percy's tux was placed.

Annabeth nodded and grabbed the gown. She felt that it wouldn't fir her, but she was wrong. It fit her perfectly. It was comfortable. She stepped out of the fitting room, "Wow! Beautiful!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thanks. Do you think Luke would like this?" Annabeth asked.

"The better question is, 'Would Percy like it?'" Alice corrected Annabeth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Are you going to take that?" Annabeth nodded.

She went back to the fitting room and changed the gown for her clothes. Alice paid for the gown and afterwards came looking for Percy.

* * *

"Let's rest tomorrow. I was exhausted today of all the walking." Alice said.

After shopping for gowns, Alice insisted that they buy more stuff. Much to Percy and Annabeth's displeasure, they had nothing to do to get out of the situation. What can they do? Alice love to shop. It was one of the things Percy hated to his grandmother. But Annabeth had saved his life by requesting Alice to do all the shopping while the two ate at a restaurant.

"How about the search?" Percy asked.

"We'll resume it on Tuesday. Shall we?" Alice asked.

Annabeth and Percy agreed. Alice went back to the room and Percy was looking at Annabeth as she was opening the lock on her door. Percy decided to go back to the instead of looking like an idiot waiting for Annabeth to say something. But his prediction was wrong. As he was returning to his room, Annabeth called, "Uh, Percy?"

"Yeah?" Percy turned towards Annabeth.

"Thanks for today." Annabeth flashed a smile. "I had a lot of fun."

Percy blushed a deep red; he was hoping Annabeth wasn't seeing it or even noticing it. 'She actually had fun.' He thought himself. "But I still feel the stickiness of the ice cream in my face." They both laughed.

"Well, good night." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, good night." Percy smiled at her.

Annabeth went back in her room leaving Percy staring at the closed door again with a lopsided grin.

Annabeth went inside her room and saw something unexpected. In her bed, sitting there was a bouquet of roses. Annabeth was perplexed; she didn't know who it was from. And who would actually dare to give her roses. What? A secret admirer? And even if she had a secret admirer, she wouldn't care. It wasn't Percy, of course. Unless it was Luke. No. She studied the roses, there wasn't any note. 'Whoever gave this, is an idiot.' Annabeth thought to herself. She hated flowers especially roses. She took one last disgusting look at the roses and threw it away on the trash bin.

She settled herself on the bed. Percy had been crossing her mind the whole day. Percy would always manage to piss her off, but today they developed an unusual friendship between the two of them. She really did have fun today. She meant it. Suddenly, Annabeth wished that there were more days they were both getting along fine with each other. Because it also meant so much for her for them to get along.

* * *

**/sighs. What a long chapter. Anyways, I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I was listening to a lot of songs just to get inspiration. I also took the ice cream scene (and changed the scene a bit) from Letters to Juliet. Okay. Review?**

**-BE18**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going to start off saying sorry. Sorry for not updating in a very long time. It's been what? A month? Well, never mind that at least I am back! Hehehehehe. I'm just having problems with my clearance. Next week is our summer vacation! YEHEY! Ok. So, everybody wants to kill Luke eh? Maybe after this chapter, someone might commit murder. Hahaha, just kidding. Seriously…**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to own Percy Jackson.

* * *

**

Annabeth was sipping her coffee while staring aimlessly at the table. She just made one of her hardest decisions. Thalia had just called her. But Nico was just using Thalia's cellphone. Nico had told her through Thalia's phone that Thalia was on the hospital. Nico said that Thalia had slipped on the edge of the stairs and had hit her head hard. Now, Annabeth was still on vacation until the next month and because Thalia was on the hospital she had to… "Hey!" Percy sat in front of Annabeth and also noticed her sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Thalia's in the hospital." Annabeth answered listlessly.

"Oh."

"I also have to go back to New York by next week." Annabeth tried for a smile but obviously failed.

Color drained out of Percy's face. "Why?" Percy's voice broke.

"I have to come back for Thalia. She _is _my best friend." Annabeth answered.

Percy nodded. He knew that no matter what he does. Annabeth won't change her mind. It was her best friend on the line. And Percy was merely a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Annabeth reached out to touch Percy's hand which sent a thousand volts to Percy's body. "I'm sorry." Annabeth took back her hand and Percy suddenly wished that she didn't.

"It's fine." Percy said dejectedly. "But what about the search?"

"I have a good feeling we'll find him before I leave."

"How can you be so sure?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"Alright. Well, since you're leaving…" Percy started.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth complained as Percy was racing towards the hotel's garden while holding Annabeth's hand.

Percy was planning to take her to the meadow. It's where there were many sweet smelling flowers and a playground. Kids would show up late in the afternoon. But it's still morning, he still had time to impress Annabeth. Percy found the meadow two days ago while wandering around the hotel. Annabeth had caught up with Percy and noticed that their hands were still intertwined. Annabeth grabbed her hand and stopped in her tracks. Percy noticed that Annabeth wasn't following and looked back to see her hands in her waist and her face with a stern look. "Where the heck are we going, Jackson?" Annabeth was baffled and annoyed at the same time.

"It's a surprise." Percy insisted.

Annabeth sighed. "I hate surprises." She said simply.

"Please?" Percy folded his hands together and begged.

Annabeth sighed again. "Fine." Percy grinned ear-to-ear. "Just this once."

"Come on." Percy dashed again and Annabeth had to keep with him.

Annabeth saw Percy stop and was about to ask why but faltered when she saw the meadow. "Wow." Annabeth eyes gleamed. "I never—I've never seen anything like this."

"Glad you liked it."

"This was the surprise?" Annabeth asked.

"Mm-hmm."

"I thought you were going too far from the garden but this was—this is totally… amazing! When did you see this?"

"Two days ago while I was wandering. I thought that you have to see this before you go. There's a playground over there where kids play in the afternoon. The flower beds-" Percy was pleased to see it. "—Ahh, the flower beds. You can't go without laying down on them."

Annabeth tried to consider what he was saying. She hated flowers, but it seemed peaceful to see the flowers swaying with the air. Annabeth saw the roses, there were also irises, chrysanthemums, azaleas, hydrangeas and other flowers that she didn't know the names. "This is beautiful" Annabeth muttered and turned to look at Percy but he was already running towards the flowers beds.

Percy laid down the flower beds and stared at the clouds. He felt Annabeth moving closer to the flower beds and he smiled. He thought of other ways to spend time with her. "The clouds are nice aren't they?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked up. "Yeah."

"Aren't you going to squish the flowers?"

"I don't really care." Percy said.

Annabeth kicked him softly and said, "You're mean."

Percy chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll stand up."

Annabeth was already walking away from the flower beds when Percy stood up. Percy suddenly had an idea. He chuckled evilly and sneaked towards Annabeth. He caught up and reached his hands on her waist and started tickling her. "Shit. Percy stop it!" Annabeth tried to be stern but failed because she was laughing too hard.

"I won't." Percy laughed and kept on tickling her. "You know I'm going to miss you, Wise Girl." Percy blurted out while he was chasing Annabeth.

"Yeah, I know I know." Annabeth kept on running away. "I'll miss you too, Seaweed Brain."

Luke was heading to the meadow to think. He suddenly heard noises. Laughing noises. He came to see what was causing them and saw Annabeth and Percy playing around. Luke scowled and came to Annabeth to initiate his plan. Luke put on a fake smile and called, "Perce! Annabeth!" Luke waved and Percy and Annabeth stopped playing and Percy muttered, "Why is he here?"

Luke came close to Percy and Annabeth and turned to Percy, "I have a favor, Percy."

"What's that?" Percy asked half-heartedly. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"May I borrow Annabeth for a while?"

Percy was about to say 'No.' to his face. But he decided to "borrow" Annabeth to Luke for a while. He didn't want to be selfish.

Percy moved a bit farther away from them but he moved from a hearing distance.

"So, did you like the roses?" Luke grinned.

Annabeth was supposed to say, 'What roses?' but remembered the roses she threw away last night. She didn't know that the roses were from Luke. Annabeth tried to hide her guilt with a fake smile. "I… uh… yeah… I loved the roses."

"Cool. So, uh, listen. Are you available tonight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, why?" Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"May I take you to dinner tonight?" Luke asked.

Annabeth was stunned by Luke's request. Annabeth looked at Percy's direction that was pretending not to hear but he had smoke billowing out of his nostrils. Annabeth turned to Luke and said, "Okay. I'll try." Just to make up for the roses, Annabeth thought.

"Awesome." Luke kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

Percy saw the whole thing. His volcano was exploding. He wanted to march up to Luke and punch him squarely on the face. But his anger was holding him back. Luke walked away grinning and Annabeth was standing still as a statue. Annabeth came back to her senses and walked towards Percy. Percy scowled and asked, "Are you now happy?"

"Happy with what?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Oh, gee. With Luke asking you out and him kissing you in the cheek. Of course you're happy." Percy said totally pissed.

"Now, what's wrong, Jackson?" Annabeth asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, you don't go using my last name against me, Wise Girl." Percy warned.

"Who said I can't, Seaweed Brain?"

"I did." Percy shouted.

"Fine." Annabeth screamed and trudged off.

Percy felt like punching himself instead. He wasn't just mad at Luke and Annabeth. He was also mad at himself. Annabeth wasn't going to talk to him… again.

* * *

Percy wasn't sure if what he's doing was legal. But he wanted to know what was happening. Luke and Annabeth didn't know that spying behind a plant near their table. Luke started talking and Annabeth was looking around to see if Percy was there to save her. But she knew better. They both had a fight. Of course he wasn't there. She didn't know that Percy was just hiding near their table. The waiter came and Luke ordered, "Two carbonaras, please. No cheese." Luke smiled.

Percy chuckled silently because he knew that Luke didn't like cheese but Annabeth _loved _it. "Uhh, I think you have to put more cheese on mine." Annabeth requested.

The waiter nodded. "That would be all." Luke said.

The waiter left and Luke asked Annabeth, "You like cheese?"

"I _love _it." Annabeth corrected Luke.

"Oh."

They started talking about random things but Annabeth was getting bored. The food came a little while later and there was an unusually big amount of cheese on Annabeth's carbonara and she grinned.

Percy started to get bored and became thirsty. So, he asked water from the waiter nearby who was surprised to see Percy hiding and almost spilled water but he gave Percy water anyways. After a few minutes, Percy got super bored and was almost about to leave when he heard Luke say, "I like you, Annabeth."

Annabeth stiffened. She was debating whether or not to answer him. Percy felt like he was a statue crumbling to pieces. What if Annabeth returned the feelings? Maybe he should really go to avoid hurting his own feelings. But before he left, he heard something that made his day, "I'm sorry, Luke. But I only like you as a friend but nothing more."

"Oh." Luke's face fell. Percy felt like dancing in front of Luke. And chant 'She doesn't like you.' He felt so giddy that he didn't notice Annabeth leaving. "Anyways, Luke, I have to go." Annabeth stood up and ignored Luke's protests.

Percy tried to sneak up to Annabeth but… "You thought I didn't see you." Luke said to Percy.

"What do you mean by that?" Percy asked nervously.

"I saw you, hiding beside a plant near our table. Were you just spying?" Luke asked rather calmly.

Percy was debating whether to say the truth or just lie and pretend that he wasn't. But Percy's silence made Luke confirm his suspicions. "Why were you spying?"

"Do you have to know?" Percy asked irritated.

"Percy, you're not usually like this. Do you like Annabeth?" Luke asked in a steely tone.

"What if I like her?"

"So, you do?"

"Yeah, I do,"

"I guess, this just goes to Annabeth's decision." Luke muttered.

"But Annabeth _doesn't _even like you." Percy emphasized on the word doesn't.

"So, you're hoping she'd like you back?" Luke asked angrily.

"Well, yeah!"

"Let's see about that." Luke glared at him.

"Challenge accepted."

And with that, Percy left and Luke was mad. Really, really mad. His own _best _friend would become his rival. He thought about what to do. Then suddenly, an idea struck him. He could take an advantage to the upcoming dance. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Annabeth was staring blankly at her room. She didn't know what to feel. She actually felt bad about leaving Luke. The guy was kind to her but she repays him with rejection. She felt like slapping herself, literally. "But what can I do?" Annabeth muttered to herself. "I don't like him."

She debated whether to go down and apologize to Luke or stay where she is and feel guilty all the way. She decided to go down and apologize but while she was opening the door, Percy was there. "Oh, Percy!"

"Hey!" Percy greeted smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Is it malice to visit a friend?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Uhh, no! Well, come in, Percy!" Annabeth motioned him to enter and Percy walked in and asked innocently, "How did the date go?"

"It wasn't a date." Annabeth said softly.

"So, how was it?" Percy knew what happened but he wanted to know what Annabeth felt about it. He was determined to capture Annabeth's heart before Luke does.

"It was fine, I guess."

"Something's bothering you." Percy noticed. "What is it?"

Annabeth shook her head and said, "No, it's nothing."

"No, I know you're lying. Something's up, Annabeth."

Annabeth just shook her head. She didn't know if she should tell it to Percy but Percy said, "Alright, if you don't wanna tell me, it's fine. It's not my job to pry anyways." He left the room.

It hurt that Annabeth didn't trust him. He needed time. Time to think about his actions. Annabeth was leaving in a matter of days. He still had a plenty of time. Annabeth was thinking the same thing. She'd understood why she rejected Luke. And only now she realized it: She was falling in love with Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Finally. She's in love. asdfghjkl. Hahahaha. Anyways, I might update next next week. I think on our summer vacation. Okay? It was weird writing the meadow part. i think that part sucks. But... Review?**

**-BE18**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yehey! It's our summer vacation! Wooo! Okay. Anyways, I want all of you to vote on my poll. Yeahh. Just do it. Anyways, some of these parts were ideas of my friend like the first scene. Yeah, only the first scene. And yeah, sorry for the inappropriate words form the second scene.**

**And also I'm so sorry for not updating for so long because of the Error 2 thing but an author figured out how to solve that problem and now I'm back. I should've posted this a week ago.**

**And can I also ask if who wants to be my Beta Reader? Just PM about it. I think I need one. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Percy Jackson, and the line I used to the fourth scene from The Last Olympian, you know, what Annabeth said before they kissed. :D**

* * *

_Tuesday._

_Wednesday._

Percy keeps on getting sullen as Annabeth's flight was approaching. He stared intently at the ceiling while he was lying on his bed with his boxers. Two days have passed and he just had a bad Wednesday night for Percy. He and Annabeth had another fight. He mentally slapped himself causing the fight. He knew he had a chance. But he definitely blew it. He still wasn't making a move to her. He wondered if Annabeth didn't like him too because of his actions. "What are you thinking?" Alice asked as she sat on her bed.

Percy shook his head but Alice knew he was thinking… about Annabeth. "You'll miss her." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and Alice didn't bother asking it because she already knew that he _is _missing her already. Percy didn't bother answer or talk; he wasn't in the mood for that. One of the signs that Percy _was _thinking of something, specifically Annabeth.

"Are you losing hope?" Alice asked. She knew the fight was the cause of his… silence. She also knew that Luke liked Annabeth. "Yeah, I think you are."

Alice sighed, "Percy, there's still hope. You know Annabeth doesn't like Luke."

"But what if Annabeth _would _start to like Luke?"

"The problem is Percy, you're thinking negatively. And of course, being negative might be pulling your hope down. On the positive side, you should think that she might like you back. Try to make her remaining days as the best days she can have." Alice explained. "Being positive is what makes you determined. You wouldn't want Luke to get her attention, do you?"

"No." Percy shook his head.

"Then you should go for it. And even though Luke is taking Annabeth to the dance tomorrow night. It doesn't mean that she likes him. She said it herself, she doesn't like him." Alice said simply. "Anyways, it's getting a bit late." Alice closed the lamps, "Good night, Percy. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Yeah, don't let them bite." Percy said smiling.

Percy felt new strength course through him. He wouldn't Luke be an obstacle for him… for his _love _to Annabeth. Yeah, he admits it. He _is _in love with Annabeth. He was becoming confused with himself. At first, he hated Annabeth guts. Her guts that ruined his plans. He was supposed to be doing his swimming activity in a clubhouse. But one knock—actually two knocks—from a girl named Annabeth Chase changed his life.

Annabeth was in her room, thinking of the same things. In her entire life, she would fall in love here in Italy. It was ludicrous to think that the city of love would to do that to her. And of all the boys here in Italy, Percy Jackson was the lucky guy. She definitely has to rethink her actions especially when she's with Percy. It was stubborn attitude that prolongs their fights. But she kept asking herself, _'Why Percy Jackson?' _She'd wanted to know why him. So, she enumerated the things that made her like him on a piece of paper. As soon as Annabeth was finished, she put the paper aside, she was too lazy to stand up and throw it away. There was a voice nagging on her head that Percy might see it soon but she was sleepy enough to stay on her bed and ignore the nagging voice. Annabeth closed her lamp and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Five knocks would've been enough—more than enough, actually. It was ten o'clock in the morning, yet Annabeth wasn't downstairs sipping her coffee. It wasn't Annabeth's nature to oversleep. 'Oh, crap.' Percy thought. His mind was being paranoid. He thought Annabeth was being raped by Luke or gotten kidnapped, or Annabeth chose to leave early, or he was just being plain paranoid. He chose to be 'just being plain paranoid' rather than the choices he thought of. He went downstairs with his mind panicking. He asked for an extra key to Annabeth's room. He went back upstairs and tried the key. And sure enough the door opened.

Percy _was _just being paranoid. Annabeth was 'oversleeping'. Percy moved closer and sat on the floor beside Annabeth. Percy chuckled silently; he would love to give her a makeover (if Annabeth had a makeup case). But he wouldn't want to ruin her cute sleeping face. Strands of her hair were covering her face. Percy tucked the strands behind her ear. Percy was smiling on her angelic face. Annabeth started groaning and moved her hands to rub her eyes. 'Uh-oh.' Percy thought. Her eyes flickered open and the first thing—or person—she saw was, "Percy?" Annabeth croaked.

Percy shuffled in his position and stuttered, "I uh… was uh… crap." He muttered the last part. "I was trying to wake you up. Grandma's waiting for you." Percy smiled, hoping she'd buy it. But the part about Alice was true.

Annabeth sat up, stretched, and yawned. Percy bit his lip to avoid getting seduced. Annabeth turned to Percy and asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Oh, shit." Annabeth grabbed her wristwatch and saw that it was already 10:23 am. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." She quickly stood up. "Crap, I overslept."

Annabeth ran towards her suitcase and took some clothes and rushed towards the bathroom. Percy chuckled, stood up, paced around the room for a while, sat on Annabeth's bed, and absent-mindedly looked around the room. And on Annabeth's luck, Percy found something that caught his eye. A paper with his name written on it. He took the paper curiously and read it thoroughly:

_Percy Jackson_

_1._ _His smile_

_2. His laugh_

_3. His "always" messy hair_

_4. His sarcasm_

_5. His gestures_

_6. His childish-ness_

_7. His retorts to my insults_

_8. His illogical thinking_

_9. The way he pisses me off_

_10. His sea green eyes. _

When Percy finished reading, you wouldn't imagine how big his smile was. "Annabeth likes me?" he whispered to himself. Unless it was written by someone and Annabeth got it somewhere. He was pretty much sure this was Annabeth's. He was thinking of ten things he liked about Annabeth. _Her beautiful smile, the way she randomly laughs, her curly hair that even a curler wouldn't be able to achieve, her sleeping figure, the way she looks when she gets bored, her being matured, her insults that makes Percy think of illogical retorts, her intelligence, the nickname Seaweed Brain, and her beautiful grey eyes. _Percy was debating if he was to put it on the back of the paper so Annabeth would see, but he didn't.

Percy can't hide his happiness. He'd wanted to go down to Alice and show it to her. He also wanted to shove the paper right into Luke's face. He was now fidgeting while he was seated. He heard the door creaked open. Annabeth went out while she was drying herself with a towel. "I'm really sorry for oversleeping." Annabeth apologized.

"No, no. it's fine." Percy said grinning.

Annabeth was putting on her owl earrings and noticed something. "Why are you grinning like that? You're scaring me."

Percy walked in closer to Annabeth and whispered, "I just discovered something, and it's nothing really."

Annabeth felt his breath trickle down her neck. "Are you trying to be seductive or are you trying to seduce me?" Annabeth asked him suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Are you being seduced?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth lied, she was actually being seduced.

Percy went to the door and said, "Can you speed up? Grandma's waiting."

Percy went out. Annabeth looked at herself on the mirror and muttered, "Oh, Gods. What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

"So," Rachel said. "why did you call me? And how the heck did you know about this place? It's me and Luke's secret."

"But there are kids…" Percy reasoned.

"Yeah, we tell the kids. Luke and I have this storytelling program at night. We tell the kids about this place."

"And yet you keep this a secret?"

Rachel opened he mouth to say something but changed her mind, "Oh, never mind."

"I didn't know that you have a storytelling program." Percy imagined Rachel opening a book and Luke reading the rest which made Percy shudder.

"Well, it's because you're not a kid."

"Oh."

"So, why did you call me for?" Rachel asked. "I still have a storytelling to do tonight."

"Well, I actually don't know why I called you—"

"What?" Rachel said exasperated. "You just wasted one-fourth of my time, I'm leaving." Rachel walked away but Percy stopped her.

"Wait." Rachel turned around with her hands on her waist. "I need some advice."

"What advice?"

Percy was shuffling his feet. He was embarrassed. "_Girl_ advice." He said the word 'girl' disgustingly.

"Annabeth?" Rachel guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"It was pretty obvious that you like her? Unless you're talking about me."

Silence.

"I was kidding about the last part." Rachel smiled. "So, what about her?"

"Well, she's leaving next week. I want to try and ask her out. But I don't know how."

Rachel nodded and pursed her lips to think. "Alright." Rachel sat down beside Percy. "I don't claim to know Annabeth that much but the only advice I'm going to give you is…" Percy waited. "Be yourself." Rachel said simply.

"That's it?" Percy asked.

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded.

Percy thought about it and asked, "How can I be myself?"

"Just be the Percy Jackson I know. The handsome, charming, and friendly Percy Jackson that I fell for when we were in high school." Rachel said smiling.

Percy smirked. "Thanks, Rachel."

"Anytime, anytime." Rachel left and Percy went to Annabeth's room.

* * *

Annabeth was still typing her story with "Animal" by Neon Trees blaring from her speakers. Annabeth sang and sang. She was having so much fun singing, she didn't notice someone knocking on her door. She rapidly paused her music, bounded to the door, and opened it. "Oh, Percy, Hi!" Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"So, uh… what are you doing here?" Annabeth wondered.

"Uh, I was wondering if we can have dinner at the meadow." Percy bit his lip.

"Tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"No, not tonight. Saturday night."

"Is that a goodbye dinner?"

"Well, no."

"A dinner date?" Annabeth guessed.

Percy blushed, "Yeah, sort of like that."

"Oh, I see."

"So…" Percy started.

"So… what?"

"So… are you going to accept my offer or not?"

Annabeth took her time to think and said, "No."

Percy looked at her with hurt, but why did she accept Luke's? Annabeth laughed and shook her head, "No, no. I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to see your reaction if I reject your offer."

Percy pouted. "C'mon. You're making this hard for me."

Annabeth snickered, "I am never ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." She smiled. "Well, anyways… reserve your Saturday night for me." Annabeth winked at him and closed the door.

Percy felt like he won the lottery. He felt so happy on this day; he danced his way back to his room.

* * *

**Wow, Percy was being seductive. Hahahaha. Okay whatever. Oh and Alberto will show up on Chapter 8. Somewhere there. Oh yeah, I also do not own Animal. Review?**

**-BE18**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ho! Hello, again! Everybody will love this chapter because it's long. And everybody will also hate it because of the last part. And don't try to read the last part first if you're very curious. It'll spoil the moment. I wrote this chapter for about twelve days because I ran out of inspiration. I would like to thank the people who reviewed on the last chapter. And again, please vote for my poll. My summer's getting boring, I'm just doing the same stuff all over again. /sighs Anyways, have you played Pokemon Black and White? OMG. It's so epic! You should play. Ok, I'm getting off the topic. This is a very long chapter, so let's just get started.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this. I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Friday, the day of the dance. The hotel staff was setting up the dining hall for the dance. Annabeth went downstairs to check and see the area, specifically check if there's any sign of coffee. Annabeth saw Rachel, and Rachel winked at her. Annabeth smiled at her and soon faded away when she saw Luke also smiling towards her. His look was rather scary and Annabeth didn't like scary looks from other people. She turned back to leave and avoid Luke for the meantime. She still felt all guilty about that night. But of course, she forgot that Luke was taking her to the dance tonight. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting that.

Annabeth heard footsteps behind her, like someone was running. She looked where the noise was coming from, and saw Rachel running towards her. "Oh, Rachel!" Annabeth said with relief.

"Hey, Annabeth. I have a question." Rachel said.

"Alright. What is it?" Annabeth couldn't help but be curious because Rachel's face was a little worried.

"What happened to you and Luke's date the other night?" she asked.

"It wasn't a date." Annabeth said pursing her lips.

"He said it was a date."

"What he said wasn't true." Annabeth argued.

"Oh. Well, what happened?"

"Why?"

"Well, ever since that night he'd been…" Rachel looked around to see if Luke was listening. "…scary." Rachel whispered.

"Scary?" Annabeth asked confused. Shouldn't Luke be angry or sad? But scary? Why would he be?

"I don't know. He's been acting strange. Like he's smiling when he's alone but when people are around him, he doesn't want to talk to them. He also gets cranky and snappy when you ask him about it." Rachel said worried.

"I don't know what made him like that. I'm sorry." Annabeth lied.

"Oh." Rachel said.

Did she really have anything to do with Luke's actions? Did her rejecting do this to him? Annabeth thought of all these as Rachel said, "Thanks anyways. Have fun tonight!" Rachel smiled and left.

Annabeth was quite baffled at her discovery. She needed a sip coffee to unwind. She went to the coffee bar, ordered a coffee, and asked, "Where can I avail of a seat?"

"By your room, or by the pool." The barista answered handing her the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Annabeth grabbed her coffee and headed towards the pool area. She decided to go there instead of her room because she'd never been on the pool area. While she was on the elevator, she thought of what will happen on the dance tonight. Would she actually have fun? When she reached the pool area, she saw Alice and Percy eating on a table beside the pool. Annabeth went towards the table to join them.

"Good Morning!" Annabeth greeted the both of them.

"Oh, Annabeth. Good morning!" Alice beamed. "Are you excited for the dance?"

"Not really." Annabeth took a seat beside Percy.

Percy blushed when he saw Annabeth smile at him. The two ate in silence while Annabeth sips her coffee with random thoughts swimming in her head. When Percy finished eating he asked Alice, "Can I go swimming now?"

"Fine, go ahead." Alice said.

"Thanks, grandma." Percy kissed Alice's cheek as a sign of thanks, and he winked at Annabeth. Annabeth couldn't help but smile on his childishness.

"He still asks permission?" Annabeth asked to Alice.

"He acts like a kid sometimes." Alice said.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy and she saw Percy take off his t-shirt. Annabeth showed no signs of gagging or anything, but she showed signs of blushing deeply. Annabeth _had _to contemplate Percy's body. She watched as Percy gracefully dives on the pool. She now knows why Percy wanted to be a professional swimmer.

Alice noticed the situation and looks where Annabeth was looking and raises her eyebrows. "Annabeth," Alice called, snapping Annabeth's thoughts. "Are you… blushing?" Alice asked.

"Uh…" Annabeth panicked a bit, she had an idea and fanned herself with her hands. "It's just because it's hot." _Please buy it. _Annabeth thought.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "Alright. I'll choose t believe that."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Anyways, I have to get back to the room and fix it afterwards I'll go and walk around the hotel. I'll leave you for now." Alice smiled and left.

Annabeth drank the rest of her coffee silently. Afterwards, she threw her coffee in the nearest trash can, she just sat down, placed her hand on her head, and tapped her fingers on the table. She stayed like that for what seemed like an hour, looking like an idiot. "Hey, Annabeth." Annabeth looked around to see Percy waving at her from the poolside. "Come here!"

Annabeth stood and went to Percy. "Sit down." Percy commanded.

Annabeth reluctantly sat down on the pool side with her feet dangling on the water. "Nice day to swim." Percy said.

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded.

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Percy asked.

"I'm not in my proper swimming attire, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, you're wearing a tank top and shorts. That's perfectly fine for me." Percy shrugged.

"I just don't—"

"Shhh." Percy put a finger on Annabeth's mouth to shut her up. "Don't try to reason with me."

Annabeth took Percy's hand away from her and said, "Try me."

Percy was already smirking and Annabeth had to panic because Percy had an evil glint in his eyes. "Don't even try, Jackson. Don't even—AAAAAHHH!"

Percy pulled Annabeth towards him making Annabeth fall into the pool. Percy was laughing hysterically, while Annabeth was fuming mad underwater. When Annabeth surfaced, they both felt the time stop around them.

Their faces were two inches apart. Percy's heart was beating as fast as a train as well as Annabeth's. They both stared at each other's eyes. Green to gray. Both of their feelings (the "hysterically laughing Percy" and the "fuming mad Annabeth") had faded and were replaced with longing. Percy's longing to have Annabeth, and Annabeth's longing to be with Percy. Percy started lean closer. His actions were becoming automatic. Annabeth closed her eyes and Percy closed the gap.

Time stopped for the both of them. The kiss was blissful enough. Percy placed his right hand on the back of Annabeth's neck and the other hand on her waist. Annabeth's hands were on Percy's hair, tangling them. Percy wished the moment would last, but he needed the damned oxygen. He regretted his choice of pulling away, "I uh… have to go back uh… upstairs. I uh… think I have to uh… to something." Annabeth stuttered.

Annabeth went back to the surface and grabbed a towel. Percy watched as she left. Percy smiled, threw a punch in the air, and shouted, "Yes!"

Annabeth was probably blushing on the way back to her room. She closed the door, and leaned on it. She touched her lips and thought of earlier. It was an unexpected that they would kiss. She was supposed to be mad at him. But damn Percy got away with it with a kiss. But does that mean that Percy liked her too? Percy was her first kiss, and that was saying something. The only reason that made her respond to the kiss was her feelings towards Percy and his eyes. Oh, those eyes. She can stare at it as long until her eyes get dilated. The kiss was supposed to be more romantic if it was underwater but it wasn't. Annabeth sighed. She went to the bathroom to dry up and change.

* * *

Luke paced back and forth in front of Annabeth door. He was a bit uncomfortable because of his tux. His tux was grey with a blue tie. He didn't know if Annabeth was willing to go with him after what he had said to her. But he had a plan. He was still hesitating about his plan. He had a very wicked plan. But what can he do? Annabeth was the only thing he wanted but didn't have.

A door opened behind him and he looked back, "Luke." Percy said flatly.

"Percy." Luke almost growled.

"Listen," Percy started. "I don't wanna fight right now, okay? By the way, where's Rachel?"

"She's at our room."

"Thanks." Percy walked out worried about Annabeth being with Luke.

"Oh, Luke." Annabeth had the door opened. "I thought I heard Percy."

"Uh, yeah. He just left a while ago."

"Oh."

"Gosh, Annabeth. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled.

Luke offered his hand, "Shall we?"

Annabeth reluctantly held Luke's hand and strode off.

Percy and Rachel were already downstairs. He didn't even bother be formal to Rachel. There were people dancing already. Of course they were a bit late. But who cares? "So, did you ask Annabeth out already?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"And?"

"She accepted." Percy smiled. "Oh, and uh… did I mention that we kissed earlier this morning?"

Rachel broke out into a grin. "That's awesome!" Rachel exclaimed. "Although I'm a bit jealous. You never asked me out."

Percy looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What? I was just kidding!" Rachel put her hands up in surrender. "Oh, look. Here they come."

Percy looked at the direction where Rachel was pointing. Percy felt like melting right on the spot. "I think I'll need to take my brother to the dance floor. So you can have time with Annabeth. You're face is telling me you need it." Rachel said.

"Good idea." Percy said.

"Hey sis!" Luke greeted Rachel.

"Hi Luke, Annabeth. Anyways Luke, I think we need to be on the dance floor, the two of us." Rachel said.

"Okay." Luke turned to Annabeth. "Save the last dance for me, eh?" Luke said to Annabeth with Percy scowling.

Annabeth nodded, and the siblings took off. "Miss Chase?" Annabeth looked at Percy. "I think you just dropped something." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth looked around for something she dropped.

"My jaw." Percy said grinning.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sarcastically. "And why did I drop your jaw?"

"Because you look beautiful tonight, Wise Girl." Percy said blushing.

Annabeth blushed at the compliment. "Well, you look handsome tonight, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth noticed that his necktie was little bit loose. She smirked and tightened Percy's necktie. "Now, you look perfectly handsome."

Percy blushed even more. "So, care to dance?" Percy offered his hand.

"We haven't found a table yet." Annabeth pointed out.

"So what? I'd rather dance with you."

"Whatever." Annabeth took Percy's hand and Percy led her to the dance floor.

"So, are we still going to have our date on Saturday night?" Percy whispered.

"Of course." Percy twirled Annabeth.

"I'll be leaving on Sunday afternoon."

"Oh."

"I hate to leave but I have to."

"I know."

"If I wasn't going to leave early, we would have a lot of time together."

Percy smiled at the thought of having all those times with Annabeth and afterwards he remembered something, "Did you know, I noticed something today." Percy said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Grandma was euphoric while we were dressing up. I asked her why she was that happy. She told me it was a surprise. Then she rushed down here. I've never seen her that happy."

"Oh, I don't know."

Silence enveloped around them. Percy was staring intently at Annabeth. He noticed she wasn't wearing makeup. It was her natural beauty working alone. He stared at Annabeth's eyes. And in case if you are wondering where Annabeth was looking or what she's even doing. She was observing the dining area. And as the daughter of a brilliant architect, she thought that the designs of the ball weren't complementing the scenery at all.

Back to Percy's case. He was staring at Annabeth's eyes. He noticed that everytime you looked at it even more, her eyes keep on getting darker. Annabeth noticed that Percy staring at her, "What?"

"Oh, uh… nothing."

Someone cleared their throat, and the both of them saw Luke and Rachel. "I believe _I'm_ her escort." Luke said.

Percy looked helplessly at Rachel and she just shrugged. Percy let go of Annabeth's hand and Annabeth hesitantly went to Luke. Percy watched as Luke led her farther in the crowd. "I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"Why are you sorry?" Percy asked.

"Because I didn't distract Luke for a while."

"Nah, at least I got to talk with Annabeth for a while."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of dancing, Percy decided to find Annabeth and Alice. While he was searching the crowd, he didn't see Annabeth with Luke. So, he figured that Annabeth found a table. He searched and searched and searched. Finally, he found Annabeth and Alice laughing with an old guy. The old guy was probably old because he had white hair and the weirdest thing was he had a resemblance with Rachel. Percy went to sit beside Annabeth and asked, "Who's that guy?"

Annabeth whispered back smiling, "That's Alberto."

"Oh." Percy nodded and noticed seconds later what Annabeth had said. "Wait. What?" Percy looked back and forth between Annabeth and the guy who was supposed to be Alberto.

"Uh-huh." Annabeth nodded.

"So you mean…" Percy faltered realizing something.

"Yeah. The search is over. We found him."

"Oh." Percy's face fell.

"Why? Aren't you happy?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no. I'm happy. I'm very happy for grandma." He whispered the last part to himself. What Annabeth didn't know: Percy was saddened by the news because it will really make Annabeth leave earlier. If Alberto wasn't still seen before Annabeth's flight, he can still convince to stay. But sadly, no. Annabeth will be leaving.

"Oh, is that Percy Jackson?" Alberto asked.

"Yes, that's my grandson." Alice replied.

"So, the girl beside him… what's her name again?"

"Annabeth." Alice said.

"So, this young girl, Annabeth is his girlfriend?"

"No!" Annabeth and Percy said in unison.

Alice chuckled. The two were blushing deeply. "Uh, no sir. She's not my girlfriend." Percy said formally.

"I see." Alberto said.

"They're almost in that stage." Alice whispered to Alberto.

They all talked about themselves, how Alberto was the grandfather of Rachel and Luke (shocking, right?), their past, present, and what they planned to do in the future. Alberto remembered that he was going to have a speech—as the owner of the hotel—to give the responsibilities to Luke and Rachel.

After Alberto had finished his speech, of course the people applauded him. It was Rachel's turn to deliver the speech. She thanked her grandfather blah blah blah. Afterwards, Rachel gave the microphone to Luke. He also thanked his grandfather, blah blah blah. And he added, "But before I bid farewell," this was it. Luke's plan. He took a deep breath. "I would like to thank someone," Luke looked at Annabeth, and she sensed that something will go wrong. "Someone that inspired me. Someone who changed my life. I want all of you to meet," he pointed to Annabeth. His plan was _not_ going to fail. "Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

* * *

**What a wicked plan, Luke. Cliffhanger? Hahahahaha. Luke is so mean. Yeahh. Anyways, for you guys who don't understand what the dance is for. The dance is like the turn over rites. Where Alberto would give his position—as the owner of the hotel—to Rachel and Luke.**

**And if you are also confused about their family, Alberto is the father of Rachel's dad. Luke's mom married Rachel's dad (creepy), making Luke a Dare (another creepy one). As for Alice, Alice is the mother of Sally. Okay?**

**Well, anyways. Chapter 9 will be something alright.**

**Review?**

**-BE18**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I know I left you all in a cliffhanger on the last chapter. So, I'm going to update early. Hahahahahahaha. Or not. About what I said on the chapter, that chapter 9 will be something. Well, let's just say chapter 10 will be the something. Hahaha. Anyways, this'll be a filler chapter for what happened on the dance and some flashbacks. I will say this again, please vote for my poll. ;) Anyways, we're almost at the end. I said almost, I did not say we're at the end already. Ok? **

**Disclaimer: Really, bitch? Really?**

* * *

"What in the name of Jesus did you think you were doing, Luke Castellan?" Alberto fumed at his grandson.

Luke flinched when he heard his old last name. "I'm not a Castellan anymore, grandpa." Luke said bitterly.

"We are not accepting these kinds of attitudes. If you are part of the Dare family, you must act like you are thinking. What you did was immature. After the dance, you fought with Percy Jackson—"

"He started it." Luke growled.

"Don't interrupt me. Even though he started it, it doesn't mean you have to fight back." Alberto said controlling his temper.

"You want some ice, Luke?" Rachel interjected.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm getting tired of your crap." Alberto shouted, "Rachel, you talk to him." Alberto left, slamming the door.

Afterwards Alberto left the room; Rachel took a seat beside Luke. "So I supposed you're going talk some more shit about me?" Luke asked.

"Yes, yes I will." Rachel said.

Luke grunted, "Save it for next time."

Rachel shook her head, "You shouldn't have done that." Rachel said softly. "It was wrong in so many ways."

"Like what?" Luke looked at Rachel.

"Like how people are gonna judge Annabeth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did you ever think that people would think that if she's your girlfriend, then why is she with Percy?"

"That's the point of it!" Luke slammed the table so hard making Rachel flinch. "Did you know why I even said that? I said that Annabeth was my girlfriend so she would go with me rather than Percy. If Annabeth goes with me, the people wouldn't judge her. If Annabeth goes with me, she night learn how to fall in love with me." Luke's anger caused him tear up a bit.

"I guess from what you did, she will _never _love you. You're also pushing her away from you. You're not thinking Luke. Don't you get it? Annabeth _loves_ Percy, not you. Do you even know what's happening now? Percy is with Annabeth, trying to talk to her about the crap you did. And you, of course you can't just go up there and show your face." Rachel snorted. "Percy would punch you again."

"But, what is it with Percy that I don't have?" Luke asked desperately.

Rachel was pretty stunned by the question. It hadn't occurred to her that Luke asked her that question because she too, has fallen in love with Percy once. Luke was pretty darn smart. "It's better if Annabeth answered that question. We both have different perspectives." Rachel left Luke wondering how to set things right.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Annabeth said as she was getting ice for Percy.

"Punching him was best thing I've done this night." Percy said while Annabeth applied ice on his lips.

"Now look at you. Your lips are bleeding." Annabeth said worried.

"I think a kiss would make it feel better." Percy suggested while smirking.

"Aw come on, Percy. This is no time for jokes." Annabeth applied more ice.

"I'm not joking!" Percy said chuckling.

"Whatever. What happened anyway? Why did you two fight?" Annabeth asked.

"Well…"

_After the dance was over, Annabeth had tears in her eyes after Luke had said the words. "What Luke said was a complete lie." She told Alberto._

_Afterwards she walked out and went to her room before Luke got to talk to her. Percy ran after Annabeth, hoping that he would make a difference. He reached Annabeth's room but it was locked. "Hey, Annabeth." Percy knocked several times. "Open up."_

"_Go away." She said with a muffled voice._

"_C'mon." Percy insisted._

"_No, I said go away." Annabeth said._

"_I won't go away, Wise Girl." Percy said."Please just open up."_

_Percy heard voices, and when he looked at the are with voices, the voices died down. Percy clenched his fist when he saw Luke staring right back at him. "This is all your fault." Percy said gritting his teeth._

_He ran and punched Luke squarely on his face. "Why you… bastard." Luke said angrily._

_Luke punched him back, hitting Percy on the side of his lips. Percy felt his lips crack. Percy was about to punch Luke again, but someone held him back. "Percy, stop this insanity." Alice said to him holding him in his arms._

"_Don't you ever dare punch Percy again, Luke." Rachel warned Luke, holding him back._

"_I'm warning you, Jackson." Luke glared at Percy and afterwards, he escaped from Rachel's grip and walked away._

"I think that sums it all up." Percy said.

"So, you started the punching." Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged. "I'm tired already. You should sleep now." Percy said.

"Why?"

"Because we're gonna be early tomorrow."

"For what?"

"For our date."

"I thought it was a dinner date?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I planned something else." Percy grinned.

"What?" Annabeth shrieked.

"Just go. Sleep." Percy left, leaving Annabeth with her protests.

When Percy entered their room, he found Alice in her pajamas already.

"So, how's Annabeth?" Alice asked.

"She's fine now. Resting." Percy said sitting down.

"That's good. What about you? How's your bruise?" Alice asked.

"Ah, I'm fine already. Besides, I've got a question grandma."

"What is it, Percy?"

"How did you know it was Alberto? I mean the one we were talking to."

"Well, I met him while you were swimming."

_Alice went back upstairs to get some money to buy a coffee. Alice thought about the search, they weren't seeing Alberto yet, or anyone close to him. She was losing hope, and Annabeth was leaving soon. If it wasn't for Annabeth, she wouldn't be here. Would they actually succeed in this mission? It seemed impossible at first, but Annabeth gave her hope. Her young self was woken up, and her teenage dream had fluttered back to life._

_She thought that Percy was the only one happy about the whole thing. Seeing Percy fall in love was the best thing that had happened. She didn't want Annabeth to leave because she'll need her. She also didn't want Annabeth leave because she knows, it would crush Percy's heart._

_She went back downstairs to the pool area, but what she saw made her heart jump for joy. She saw Percy and Annabeth kissing. It was kinda unexpected. She suddenly remembered her first kiss with Alberto. It was heartbreaking to remember is, but it was heart-warming to see them getting along yet again, kissing._

"Wait. You saw us kiss?" Percy asked blushing.

"Well, yes." Alice said smiling.

"Oh my gods." Percy muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll support you with Annabeth one-hundred percent."

"Really, grandma?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks,"

"Anything for my grandson." Alice smiled.

"Do go on with your story."

_She went into the dining area instead of barging in to her grandson's best moment in life. While Alice was walking on the dining area, she stopped and ordered some coffee. After ordering coffee, someone bumped her. "You should always look where you are going." Alice said sternly. _

_When Alice saw the man's face, she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. The guy awfully looked like Alberto (only old). "Oh, I'm very sorry about that, uh… what's your name?" the old guy asked._

"_Alice." Alice replied._

_Now this old guy knows someone named Alice, "Ah, your name reminds me of my past."_

_Now Alice was very curious. "What's your name?" Alice asked._

"_Alberto."_

"So, afterwards, we remembered each other, talked, and had fun." Alice said.

"That's awesome, grandma." Percy said.

"Yes, I know it is." Alice smiled.

"Can I tell you something, Percy?" Alice's face became serious.

"What's that grandma?" Percy asked.

"Promise me, you'll never let Annabeth go." Alice said wistfully.

"Huh?" Percy's face turned to confusion.

"What I mean is, when Annabeth goes back to New York, I think you should follow her. Go back to New York." Alice said sadly, like she was regretting what she was saying.

"But… I can't just leave you." Percy reasoned.

"Percy, I don't want you to wait thirty-five years like I did." Alice said.

Percy understood what she was saying. "Like you and Alberto."

"Yes, like us. So, what I'm saying is don't let go of Annabeth. Follow her back to New York."

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"Do I look like I need someone to help me?" Alice asked, smiling at Percy.

"I think not." Percy smirked.

"Well, I think by now you know what to do."

"Yeah, grandma. I think I do."

* * *

**While I was writing this chapter, Love Story by Taylor Swift started playing in my head. I don't know why but… I liked this chapter. I believe in the next few chapters, Luke will not make an appearance. I'm not really sure about that but that's a possibility. Well, review?**

**-BE18**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to be updating late. It's because I love this chapter. And I know you all will love it too. It depends really. Well, actually, chapter 11 is better. The car scene is my friend's idea, okay? Oh yeah, I redid my poll. I ruled out the story Was It Wrong To Fall In Love? because I had no ideas how to start the story. I am so sorry. But if I have an idea I might put it back but next time. So, Rick Riordan is doing his third draft for the Son of Neptune, it means he finished the story already, but he said the book is not readable yet. Guess we'll just have to wait until October. Meanwhile, let's enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Riordan owns it.**

* * *

"Hey wake up, Wise Girl." Percy shook Annabeth delicately.

Annabeth groaned, "What? Did I oversleep again?" Annabeth croaked.

"For our date? Yes, I think you did."

"What—ugh—what time is it?" Annabeth looked at Percy annoyingly.

Percy looked at his wristwatch, "8:30 in the morning."

"What?" Annabeth shrieked. "It's too early. I'm going back to sleep."

Annabeth placed a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. Percy sighed and his head lit up with an idea. He stood up, opened the curtains letting the sunlight go in, and took Annabeth's pillow. "Close the curtains, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth complained.

Percy pulled Annabeth's hand, "Get up, Wise Girl."

"I don't wanna." Annabeth said retrieving her hand.

"Fine. Then don't." Percy said.

Annabeth relief when she thought Percy had given up, but she thought wrong. Percy—as stubborn as he is—splashed water on Annabeth's face and Annabeth suddenly sat up.

"What the hell did you do that for, Jackson?" Annabeth yelled at him.

"To wake you up." Percy snickered at Annabeth's face.

"Fine." Annabeth grumbled. "You win." Annabeth stood up. "I'll just take a bath and dress up."

Percy was still snickering, "Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you at the car."

"Okay."

* * *

Annabeth was dressed in her casual clothing. Nothing fancy. She wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that says _'Peace, Love, and Read'_ then a book underneath the word 'read'. Percy was leaning on his cars and playing with his keys while waiting for Annabeth. When Percy saw Annabeth his eyes lit up. He opened the car door and motioned Annabeth to come in. Annabeth smiled at Percy as sign of thanks and sat at the shotgun seat. Percy then walked to the driver's seat, entered, and revved the engine. "So, where are we going today, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll see. But it's pretty far." Percy answered.

"Is that why we're so early?"

"Well, yeah."

Annabeth yawned. "How are we supposed to have a proper date if I'm still sleepy? I may not cooperate." Annabeth said testing Percy.

"You can uhh…" Percy racked his brain for ideas. "You can sleep here in the car while we're travelling. I don't have a pillow though." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just uhh… lean on the window." Annabeth rested her head on the window.

"NO!" Percy surprised Annabeth, making her hit her head on the window. "Sorry." Percy muttered. "If you sleep on that position, you'll really hit your head." Percy said worried.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Uhh…" Percy stopped the car because of a stoplight. "Move closer." Percy commanded Annabeth.

"What?"

"Just move…" Percy sighed. "Just move closer to me."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Annabeth scooted closer to Percy.

Percy placed Annabeth's head on his shoulder and Annabeth blushed furiously. "Are you uhh… comfortable?" Percy asked with his heart beating fast.

"I uh… Yeah, I am."

"That's uhh… good."

"Won't my head be a distracting you from your driving?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no. You won't." Percy smiled.

"Thanks, Percy."

"Of course."

"So, what is this place?" Annabeth asked looking around.

"This place is called Villa Celimontana." Percy said.

"Why so?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Well, you see… this land was owned by the Celimontana's back then. And now seeing it as a beautiful place, the people of Rome made this a landmark for tourists. You see that mansion over there?" Percy pointed to the mansion.

Annabeth nodded. "Well, that's the home of the Celimontanas. But now, it's the home of the Italian Geographical Society. Don't ask me why. I dunno." Percy said. "Here we are at the first entrance—"

"First?" Annabeth intervened.

"Yeah, Villa Celimontana has two entrances. First—this is where we are—Piazza della Navicella, second—the one the other side—Clivo Scauro."

"Oh."

"You wanna take a tour from me?" Percy asked.

"You've been here before?" Annabeth asked bewildered.

"Yeah, for kids' activity, charity projects—"

"Charity projects?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"What? I gotta do something good for once. And besides, I have nothing to do every summer. It's fun anyways, the kids will love you for what you're doing." Percy explained. "So, tour or no?"

"Oh, I'd like for you tour me around."

Percy and Annabeth entered the landmark and Annabeth looked amazed, "Wow, the architecture here... it's so... old." Annabeth said fascinated.

"I'm glad you liked it. I've picked this place just for you." Percy smirked.

"Really? Wow. Great choice."

"Anyways, let's start the tour."

Percy walked towards a fountain and said, "This is the first fountain you'll see. There a lot here."

Percy walked back towards Annabeth, "See the pathway?"

Annabeth looked down to look at the pathway and noticed something, "It's not cement." She said.

"Yeah, it's because it's ancient carved marbles." Annabeth mouthed the word _'ancient'._

Annabeth saw some children piled up in one corner and got curious, "Why are the kids over there?" Annabeth asked.

"I used to stay in the same spot when I was a kid." Percy smiled at the memories.

"Tell me what's in there." Annabeth insisted.

"A fishpond." Percy smiled with amusement.

"Pardon me?" Annabeth didn't believe what he said.

"A fishpond." Percy repeated.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Percy grinned. "I think you'll enjoy what's on the left of the mansion."

"What's in there?"

"You'll see."

Percy guided Annabeth through the winding pathways and everything. Whilst they were walking, Annabeth couldn't take her eyes off of the architecture. When they reached the place, Percy said, "Here we are."

Annabeth ran out of words to say. They were in a high place; Annabeth could literally see Southern Rome. "Wow." Was the only word she able to say.

"It's a pretty good view. You could actually see Southern Rome. Over there—" Percy pointed on the ruins, "—are the Baths of Carracalla."

"They're one heck of a ruin." Annabeth commented.

"Well, this is basically what you'll only see for now. We'll be back later at sunset." Percy said.

"What are we going to do next?" Annabeth asked,

"We're going to the other side. Are you up for Horseback Riding?"

* * *

Riding a horse wasn't all easy for Annabeth. It was actually her first time. Now, Percy was a skilled horseback rider. He does horse racing or just simply riding a horse for fun when he's out of the pool.

"I can't do it." Annabeth finally said.

"Okay. Fine." Percy climbed the horse and extended his hand to Annabeth, "If you can't ride it alone, why don't we ride this together?"

Annabeth smiled at Percy's offer and said, "I would love to." Annabeth took Percy's hand and rode the horse.

* * *

"Are you tired already?" Percy asked.

The two were sitting on a blanket, having a picnic. "I'm already tired. But I'm still up for more. Anymore tricks up on your sleeve?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Uhh... that's a surprise." Percy grinned.

"You really did add extra cheese to my pasta." Annabeth took some bits of cheese and ate it.

"Of course. Satisfying you is on the top of my list."

"Well then... mission accomplished." Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"I'm quite pleased with that accomplishment."

"Did you actually cook all of this?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Actually, the hotel's chef did all the work." Percy smirked.

"Oh. I would've been more impressed if it was you."

"Well then, I'll do it by myself the next time." Percy said, taking a bite of his salad.

Percy realized that it was a boneheaded comment because there wouldn't be a next time. "What will you do when you reach New York?" Percy asked curiously.

"Visit Thalia first." Annabeth said simply.

"Oh, okay. You don't have plans to go back here in Italy?" Percy asked hopefully.

"I have other plans, Percy. I can't just change it all." Annabeth said.

"Oh." Percy's face fell.

"Don't worry, I'll be missing you anyways." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Percy smiled back.

After they ate their food, Percy took some strawberries out of the picnic basket for their dessert. They almost ate it all until one piece was left. "Here, you want the last strawberry?" Percy held the strawberry.

"Naah." Annabeth refused.

Percy dipped the strawberry in the chocolate bowl, "C'mon. This might be the most delicious strawberry in the world and you're not gonna know because you won't eat it."

"Fine then." Annabeth ate the half of the strawberry while it was still being held by Percy.

Percy ate the half of the strawberry and Annabeth said, "And you were right."

"Told you so." Percy smirked.

Suddenly Annabeth and Percy heard noises. Like kids rampaging on a toy. When the sound became clear, they can only make out one word, 'Percy'

Percy looked at the direction of the noise and saw kids running towards them. "Why are they screaming your name?" Annabeth asked chuckling.

"They're the kids I'm doing charity for. I guess they knew I was here."

"Pewcy!" a kid ran to hug Percy.

"How're you doing?" Percy asked the kid.

"I'm fine, Pewcy."

"His name is Jeremy. He's the one closest to me here." Percy told Annabeth.

"He's so cute. Hello Jeremy, I'm Annabeth." She smiled.

"Hello!" Jeremy beamed.

Another kid went to Percy and whispered, "Is she the one?"

Percy looked at Annabeth who was being entertained by the other kids, "Yeah, she's the one." Percy whispered back.

"Are we gonna do it now?"

"No, not yet. Here's the instruction: you go to the place where you can see the ruins, and wait for us until sunset. Is that clear?" Percy asked.

"Clear." The kid who was whispering to Percy turned to the rest of the kids. "Come on guys, we're going somewhere first. We're going to see Percy again later."

"Awww." The kids complained.

After they were all gathered, the kids left. "They're so cute." Annabeth said.

"Yeah."

"Anyways, thanks for all of these." Annabeth said.

"Don't thank me just yet. The day isn't over yet." Percy smiled.

* * *

**What are the kids and Percy's plan? You'll see it in the chapter. I'm sorry if my details on Villa Celimontana were inaccurate. I've never been there. Of course, the internet helped. Thanks for all the people who reviewed. And to PastaWar19 for the 100****th**** review. Revote for my poll okay? Review?**

**-BE18**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaack! Thanks for all who reviewed on the past chapter. VOTE FOR MY POLL AGAIN! Everyone's wondering what the kids are planning with Percy. But I think you will all love it. This chapter left me hanging. So yeah, it's a cliffhanger. When I was rereading this chapter, my reactions keep changing from 'Why?' to 'What the hell did I just do?' Well, anyways… Let's get on with this.**

**Oh yeah, some people had recognized the scene from High School Musical 3 on the past chapter. And I'm glad that people still remember that movie. I love the movie. But I also do not own it. You'll also get to have a glimpse of Percy's and Annabeth's past—their parents.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that Rick Riordan owns.**

* * *

"What do you intend to do next?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's watch the sunset for now." Percy said.

Annabeth still felt that some piece of knowledge about Percy was still missing. She was still lacking the knowledge of Percy's parents. She would always think about why he was staying on his grandmother's. And she decided that this moment was the best to ask her the question, "I've been meaning to ask you a question, Percy."

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Why do you stay with your grandma? I mean don't you have parents to live with?" Annabeth asked, choosing her words carefully.

"This is a very long story, Annabeth." Percy didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to mention his father.

"I'm willing to listen." Annabeth said.

Percy made a mistake on gazing at Annabeth's eyes. He just can't resist those pleading eyes. "Okay, fine." Percy took a deep breath. "My mom's dead already."

"Oh, I'm—I'm sorry." Annabeth said regretting her question. "You should forget about my question. Pretend nothing happened."

"No, I think you deserve to know."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Percy smiled tentatively.

"Okay, go on."

"Well, she died four years ago. Before she died, I was already here in Italy. I was here because nobody was with me in the house because my mom and dad went to Hawaii for a vacation. They also stayed there for a year because dad's family lives there. Not much happened there, my mom said. Dad was always gone. My mom was suspicious about his actions, though. Then she followed my dad when he was driving and then she discovered that my dad was having an affair with another woman. They had a son already. My mom wanted a divorce, flew back to New York leaving my dad. But-" Percy's face became more sad, "—she didn't make it out alive. The plane crashed for some reason. I blamed my dad for everything that had happened. From that day on, I flew here to Italy rather than stay with dad and his new family." Percy explained.

"Oh, what a sad story. Sorry, if I asked." Annabeth said.

"You know, I'm jealous of your dad. Because he spends time with you, and takes care of you when your mom's not there." Percy said.

Annabeth's face darkened, "We all have different family problems, Percy. I may have a loving and caring dad. And I think it's because it was his responsibility as a parent and not because he loved me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My mom and dad got the divorce after the year I was born. Mom gave me to dad because she was 'too busy' with her work. Dad said the same. But mom wouldn't take no for an answer. Dad and I were alone for five years. He got remarried afterwards, had two sons. He actually forgot about me by that time." Annabeth had a sad expression but she was wearing a smile.

"Oh."

Silence fell as they were staring at the gorgeous sunset, while seeing the view of Southern Rome. The two were thinking about their lives. "The sunset's nice isn't it?" Annabeth mused.

"Yeah, indeed it is." Percy agreed.

Their silence made Percy hear rustling leaves nearby and looked at the direction of the noise. He saw Jeremy poking through the bushes, he suddenly remembered why they were there. "Can you wait for me here, Annabeth?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thanks." Percy said rushing to the kids that were hiding on the bushes.

"Are you all ready?" Percy whispered to the kids.

"Yes!" the kids answered.

"Well then, go to your formation. I'll just get ready."

"Yes, sir!" the kids exclaimed.

The kids took their formation, a single line extending from east to west, from the tallest until the smallest, all facing Annabeth. "Percy, where—" Annabeth faltered when she turned around to see the kids and Percy grinning stupidly at her.

She looked around to see if there were people giving dirty looks at them, but so far she had seen none. "Percy, what are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes.

"You can turn around now, kids." Percy said nervously.

The kids turned around enthusiastically. Each had a paper plastered on their backs, together they form five words: _'Will U B My Girlfriend?'_

Percy approached Annabeth while Annabeth stood completely frozen in her spot. "So, uh… yeah that… uh… will you?" Percy stuttered, afraid of what she will say.

Annabeth had her eyes wide open in shock, "I don't know." She muttered to herself.

People have started gathering around them. Some were amused at what's happening between them, some were just there to see the commotion. The kids too have broken their formation with the papers still on their back, they were curious of Annabeth's response.

Percy was getting impatient, so he decided to take things on the next level. "Annabeth, I'm going to ask you the same question—" Percy knelt, "—Annabeth Chase will you be my girlfriend?"

Some of the girls on the crowd giggled. "Just say yes!" Jeremy said.

Everybody turned their heads to the innocent little kid who wanted to get this over with, and go home. "Just say yes, just say yes." The crowd started chanting.

Annabeth was tempted to say yes, but part of her was hesitating. Percy smiled at the support of the crowd, and somehow he started chanting too, "Just say yes, just say yes."

Annabeth started to chuckle at the crowd. She was amused by the chant and it got her saying, "Fine, yes."

The crowd became silent.

"Yes?" Percy wasn't quite sure if he heard right, but he was smiling already.

"Yes." Annabeth said with finality.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Jackson." Annabeth warned.

Percy stood up shakily out of anticipation. "She said yes." Percy grinned an ear-to-ear grin.

"Yeah, I just said yes." Annabeth smiled.

"Yey!" the kids cheered. The crowd cheered too. And Percy got what he wanted.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were walking hand in hand at the hotel lobby. Annabeth noticed that some of the people were giving her dirty looks. Percy also noticed it, but he didn't know why. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand, missing the warmth it gave her. She actually knew why they were given dirty looks.

When they were waiting for the elevator to come down, Annabeth heard some girls' conversation: "Isn't she Luke's girlfriend?" one had asked.

"Yeah, but why is she with that handsome guy?" the second commented.

"Maybe she's cheating on Luke. Does that guy even know she's taken? Do you think she's a slut?" the third sniggered.

"That guy didn't know who he dealt with."

"Yeah, the owner of this hotel's girlfriend." They all sniggered.

Percy clenched his fist upon hearing the conversation. "This was part of Luke's plan." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"And I hope he's satisfied."

They both entered the elevator together with the girls who had taken a liking to Percy. "If I see that bastard again, I will kill him with my bare hands, chop him with an axe, crush him with a steamroller, and if Pokemon were true, I'd let a Charizard burn him..."

While Percy was ranting on ways to kill Luke, Annabeth noticed the girls batting their eyelashes at Percy, as if Percy sees them. It was Annabeth's turn to clench her fist. The elevator doors dinged open, it was their floor. "Bye bye, bitch." The girl whispered, and they all snickered as if mocking Annabeth.

Annabeth dragged Percy out of the elevator while he was still ranting. "Will you please just stop?"

Percy suddenly closed his mouth. Annabeth marched her way towards her room. "What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Percy asked curiously.

"The girls were flirting at you."

"Really?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No. Wait... Are you actually jealous?" Percy smirked at the realization.

"Me? Jealous? No!" Annabeth said.

"Then why are you like that?"

"I'm like this because—because you're—you're—you're oblivious! How come you didn't notice them? It was disgusting seeing them batting their eyelashes at you, and you didn't even bother waving them off." Annabeth turned her back to Percy.

"It's basically because you're the only girl I notice." Percy said solemnly.

Annabeth turned to face Percy, "What did you just say?"

"I said—" Percy took Annabeth's hand, "—that you're the only girl I notice."

"Really?" Annabeth turned pink.

Percy used his other hand to brush away the hair that was covering Annabeth's face. "Yeah, really." Annabeth turned pinker.

With Percy's right hand with Annabeth's left hand, he pulled her in for a hug. Annabeth took in Percy's smell. In spite of all the sweat he produced, he still smelled the same. Like the sea. Annabeth hugged him back, feeling Percy kiss her head.

"I love you." Percy said.

"I love you too." Annabeth said in a muffled voice, since her face was still buried in his chest.

Percy pulled away quickly, "What did you just say?" Percy asked though he heard it the first time.

"You heard it."

"Say it again. Please for me." Percy begged.

"I. Love. You. Too." Annabeth repeated.

Percy smiled. "I'll bet I'm the luckiest guy right now."

Percy leaned in for a kiss but someone interrupted him, "Percy, is that you?" someone from inside asked.

Percy sighed, "Yes, grandma it's me. Why?" Percy replied.

"Can you come inside and help me here?" Alice asked.

"Just a minute, grandma."

"Okay."

"So, uh..."

"You'd better go in."

"Yeah, I better do."

Annabeth turned her back to open her door but Percy stopped her by grabbing her hand. "What?" Annabeth asked.

"Good night." Percy said.

"Oh, good night."

"Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Oh uh yeah, ditto." Annabeth smiled at Percy's childishness.

Annabeth turned her back again but Percy wasn't finished yet. "Ahem."

Annabeth looked to see Percy pointing repeatedly at his cheek. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and kissed him in the cheek. "Satisfied?" Annabeth asked.

"Very." Percy said contented.

Annabeth entered her room and heard Percy say, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do." She said as she closed the door.

As soon as she closed her door, her smiling face turned into a face of regret. She did love Percy and all, but she didn't want to break his heart. But either way the damage has already been done. Whether Annabeth says yes or no to Percy, it would definitely break his heart. She was to leave on the morrow. And she knows deep inside her heart that she can't handle a long distance relationship. She cannot fathom how many girls Percy would be hooking up with him while she was gone. She knew Percy wouldn't do such thing like cheating on her but it was a possibility. She can't even handle people leaving her, much less her leaving someone behind. The guilt will kill her. But Percy was home, and she wasn't. She can't just break up with him; they haven't even reached a month together much less a day. An idea struck her, and immediately grabbed a paper and a pen and started writing.

* * *

Annabeth entered Percy's room, and saw him still sleeping. Alice was seen nowhere. Probably downstairs drinking coffee. It was ten o'clock and Percy was still asleep, with drool hanging on his chin. 'What a Seaweed Brain.' Annabeth chuckled silently. She placed the letter she wrote last night on his bedside table, kissed Percy on his forehead, muttered, "Goodbye, Percy. I love you," and left.

Half an hour later, Percy woke up still feeling groggy. He wiped the drool on his chin using the back of his hand. He went to the bathroom, took a bath, brushed his teeth, and dressed up. It took him forty five minutes to do all of that. He saw something peculiar on his bedside table.

A folded piece of paper.

He was slightly curious about the paper's content and willingly opened it. What he saw was two things: a picture of Annabeth and a letter. The picture of Annabeth was beaming at him which he found very beautiful. The letter was full of words at which he knew Annabeth had written. Of course, it was her handwriting. He was beginning to be nervous, and with that he read the letter:

_Dear Percy,_

_I know that you are reading this letter because you found it on your bedside table. And if you're having suspicions about reading this letter, don't go bother looking for me because you'll find yourself disappointed to see no trace of me. I'll predict that by now you are panicking because this letter is signifying that I'm gone. _

_It's so ironic that we met just because of a letter and said goodbye with a letter. I love you, Seaweed Brain. Deep down you know that. But I can't handle a long distance relationship. I'm not even sure if this is considered as breaking up with you. I'm sorry. You can see my picture pinned to this paper for you to remember me by._

_Oh yeah, I've also talked to Luke earlier this morning. He didn't do anything to me. But he apologized to me. And he told me you were lucky to have me. I didn't believe that though because I left you. And maybe you are torn to pieces just because of this letter. This stupid letter. I am not even sure if I can or could come back to Italy anymore._

_But I want you to promise me something. If you do love me or still love me you will do this because I'll be doing the same every night. I want you to go outside every night and stare at the sky. You'll see stars. Well, obviously. In each star, I want you to remember all the times we were together. Me? I'll probably do this too on the Empire State Building, so I'll be closer to the stars._

_My flight leaves on one in the afternoon. You might be even reading this two hours before the flight. I can imagine you chasing me on the airport, screaming my name, seeing me, and running towards me to kiss me and say goodbye like what they do on the movies. I don't regret saying yes to you yesterday. It was actually the best decision in my life. Like I said, I love you, Percy Jackson. I love you so much. But for now, I have to go._

_Goodbye and love lots,_

_Annabeth Chase_

_(Wise Girl)_

Normally at this situation he would run after her already. But he was stuck sitting on his bed with tears streaming down on his face. He was stuck in his room sinking in Annabeth's words. She talked to the dickhead, Luke. But she hadn't even stop and talk to him. It broke Percy's heart. Then he heard his grandma's words on his head _'Don't wait thirty five years like I did.' _

And with that he abruptly stood up, ran all the way to his car, and drove at speeds that would give his grandmother a heart attack. After thirty minutes, he rushed inside the airport, and looked at his wristwatch. He only had a few more minutes left. The security guard didn't let him in, and they argued for a while. The security made an exception to him and let Percy in. He looked furiously for Annabeth. As he was about to scream her name, he heard the speaker, "The plane leaving for New York has left the premises."

With those words, he felt the world crumble. He was too late.

* * *

**I don't know what to feel. Oh no, the joy of Percy was short lived by Annabeth leaving. I don't know what to say anymore. Oh yeah, since we're almost—I said almost—coming to an end, please vote for my poll. It would the decision about my next story. But I'll let you all review now.**

**-BE18**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with a new chapter. Ha! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 trailer is out a week ago! Woohoo! Anyways, I love writing this chapter. Not because there's a Percabeth thing here. No, there's no Percabeth fluff here on this chapter. Sorry. **

**Anyways, I'll explain something before you read this chap. Nico and Thalia here are not couples and they are not in love with each other. Sorry, I'm a Thaluke shipper and Nico/Rachel shipper. Okay, here's the story. Nico lost his sister—Bianca di Angelo—in an accident. Thalia's mom was driving and accidentally hit Bianca causing her to die. Thalia's mom is in prison and Thalia took Nico. Nico was really, really mad but Thalia calmed him. So, they're like brother and sister, but not literally. So yeah.**

**Oh yeah, The Kane Chronicles: The Throne of Fire is being released today, May 3, 2011, in the Philippines. I'm going to buy it next month. **

**Disclaimer: What Rick Riordan owns is not mine.**

* * *

Annabeth was sitting outside Thalia's hospital room. She had come in while Thalia was sleeping. No, not unconscious just sleeping. Nico had informed her that she was fine already.

She sat there wondering if Percy actually chased her down the airport and missed her, or he didn't even bother going for her. But either way, she was already here at New York. Too far from where Percy was. She didn't have any remembrance of him—not a picture, a letter, or some jewellery, none. They didn't even have any goodbye, but she understood why. It was her choice to leave without Percy noticing. She always wondered why she went to Italy in the first place. If she hadn't tried to go and have her vacation, she wouldn't have met Percy.

She remembered their times together. All those times. The time they met, the times they argue, the times that they weren't arguing, and their sweet moments. She would always wonder why she fell in love with him. Annabeth felt a pang in her chest for remembering all those memories.

"Here's your coffee, Annabeth." a figure loomed over Annabeth.

"Thanks, Nico." Annabeth grabbed the coffee cup.

Nico sat beside Annabeth, "You looked sad a while ago. Why?" Nico asked worried.

"Did I? Oh no, I'm not sad." Annabeth faked smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Annabeth answered softly.

"Sorry for dragging you back here." Nico apologized.

"You didn't drag me. It was my choice to come back here." Annabeth reasoned.

"Still. I disturbed your vacation."

"It's okay. Nothing of importance happened anyways." Annabeth slowed down on saying the latter part.

"Well, something tells me something important happened." Nico noticed.

"It was just a sappy old vacation." Annabeth faked smiled again.

"Alright if you say so."

"Anyways, how was two weeks without me?"Annabeth asked.

"It was the worst." Nico complained. "Ever since you were gone, she was too bored, Thalia I mean. And by bored I mean she wanted to boss me around for something fun for her to do. A week after that, I went to my sister's grave to complain."

Annabeth chuckled. Thalia can be so mean sometimes. "Oh okay. What happened to her anyways?"

"Oh, she took a clumsy step to the stairs and slipped. Her head was bleeding—thank God she didn't have amnesia—and then we rushed her to the hospital, afterwards I called you, and she survived."

"You make it sound like you didn't want her to survive." Annabeth noticed.

"Well, part of me." Nico shrugged.

Annabeth nudged Nico on the arm, "You should be happy that you're with her. If she didn't adopt you as her brother, you would be living in the homeless shelter now."

"Alright, fine. Sorry." Nico said but really didn't mean it. "I think you should go in already. Thalia might be awake now." Nico said running out of things to talk about.

Annabeth stood up, giving her almost empty cup to Nico, and went in Thalia's room.

She closed the door quietly, fearing that she be awaken by the noise. Annabeth saw Thalia staring stupidly at the ceiling. "You're already awake." Annabeth spoke up.

Thalia looked at Annabeth shockingly, "Shouldn't you be in Italy?" Thalia asked surprised.

"So I'd let you lay down here in a pain and I'll just run around in Italy, having fun. I wouldn't do that to my best friend." Annabeth said as she approached Thalia and sat down at the chair beside Thalia's bed.

Thalia cracked a smile. "How'd you know I was here and what happened?" Thalia asked bewildered.

"Blame Nico." Annabeth said.

"That prat..." Thalia muttered, earning a chuckle from Annabeth.

"Anyways," Thalia sat up, "How was Italy?"

"Oh, it was great!" Annabeth said but in her head she was saying that it was the best.

Thalia nodded in understanding, "Any good landmarks?" As Thalia asked that question, Villa Celimontana popped in Annabeth's head. Remembering her and Percy's date. The place where they became together. "How many places have you seen?" Thalia added. "Don't count the hotel you were staying in."

Annabeth actually told Thalia that she was staying at a hotel rather than the apartment where she had found the letter. But besides she did stay at a hotel. "I only visited one." Annabeth said referring to Villa Celimontana.

"What? Only one?" Thalia shrieked making her head hurt but showed no pain in front of Annabeth just to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, only one."

"Annabeth. You had two weeks. _Two _weeks. And you only visited one." Thalia said disappointed.

"It's hard to travel when you're busy." Annabeth said calmly.

"Busy? Busy with what?" Thalia's face turned to confusion.

"Stuff." Annabeth said almost to herself.

"Tell me the truth, Annabeth. What happened in Italy?" Thalia looked sternly at Annabeth.

"Okay, fine." Annabeth told everything to Thalia. From the letter she found until her leaving. But she left out everything that had happened to her and Percy, but mentioned him nonetheless.

"So, the two were reunited?" Thalia asked as Annabeth finished her story.

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled.

"Wow." Thalia grinned. "What about you, Annabeth? Found someone in Italy? That Percy guy looks interesting to me." Thalia teased Annabeth.

Annabeth tried to hide her blush. "Uh... n-nothing happened to me, particularly with P-Percy." Annabeth bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything anymore.

"You're stuttering, Annabeth." Thalia noticed.

"Nothing really happened." Annabeth said quickly.

"You didn't fall in love with Percy or vice versa?" Thalia questioned.

Annabeth sighed. She can't afford to lie especially to Thalia. She also has no way out. Once Thalia asks a question, you'd better give her the truth. She can't really hide it from Thalia. Thalia was indeed her best friend. "Yeah." Annabeth said with a small voice. "We both fell in love with each other." Annabeth looked at Thalia and saw Thalia nodding in understanding.

"Then why did you come back?" Thalia asked.

"I already told you."

"You know, I'd rather die than have you lose your first love just because of me. Do you plan to go back in Italy?" Thalia asked.

"No." Annabeth shook her head.

"You should go back." Thalia suggested.

"Then I would leave again? It's too much pressure, Thalia." Annabeth sighed. "And either way, it's going to break both of our hearts."

Silence had stricken Thalia. Annabeth had a point there, as usual. "But what will happen to the both of you?" Thalia asked, breaking the silence.

"Come what may."

* * *

Percy was finished packing his bag. They were supposed to leave on the morrow. But Alice and Percy were to go to their separate ways. Alice with Alberto and Percy goes back to their house. Percy didn't want to go back to their house because that where he first met Annabeth. The letter from Annabeth was still on Percy's pocket. He had the urge to reread the letter. But the words still hurt him until now.

When he decided to leave their room he saw Annabeth's room being occupied by new guests. He missed Annabeth dearly. He wanted to write her a letter but he knew he sucked at it. He decided to stroll around the place. He would also miss the hotel. He first went to the pool area. There were a lot of people there swimming, eating, having fun, and sun bathing. He smiled as he remembered his first kiss with Annabeth. It was a blissful oblivion for him. He felt that a month had passed but in reality it was just a week.

He exited the pool area, went through the dining area, and saw Alice and Alberto eating together. He smiled at the two. He also felt a pang of jealousy because he and Annabeth should be doing the same. He walked away sadly. His feet were taking him somewhere and before he knew it, he was at the meadow already. He decided to move forward since he was already there. He stopped to see a tall figure. He moved closer to see who it was and was surprised to see Luke, picking petals off a flower and throwing them in the air. "So, what brings you here?" Percy asked as he moved closer to Luke.

"Oh, fresh air." Luke said, surprised at Percy's arrival.

"I see." Percy commented.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Luke asked as his flower ran out of petals.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"Because of what happened at the dance." Luke threw the lifeless flower away and looked at Percy.

"That? Come on, Luke. Forget about that. Annabeth's not here anymore. We shouldn't be fighting about her anymore." Percy said.

"Yeah, we shouldn't."

Luke extended his hand and said, "Friends?"

Percy looked at Luke very carefully and realized that Luke was still taller than him. "_Best _friends." Percy shook Luke's hand.

Luke hugged Percy and said, "I missed you, little guy."

"Yeah, I missed you too, big guy." Percy laughed, hugging Luke back.

Luke pulled away and asked, "Do you miss Annabeth already?"

"You don't know how much I do." Percy answered.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I missed her too."

"Did you know that she loves me?" Percy said mockingly to Luke.

Luke laughed. "I know. She told me about it when she left. Don't get such a bug head, Percy. I might steal her away from you." Luke chuckled.

"You won't. I'm jealous that you got to talk to her when she left." Percy said, his smile faltering.

"Why? Didn't she talk to you?" Luke asked surprised.

"She didn't." Percy took the letter from his pocket, "She just left me with this letter."

Luke took the letter and read it. Percy took the time to look around the surroundings and contemplate on how beautiful the place was. Luke finished reading the letter and said, "This sucks, man."

Percy took the letter, "I know."

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to go back to New York."

"Why is that?"

"Because I plan to get Annabeth back, whatever it takes."

* * *

**Yey! Luke and Percy are friends again! Yey! I'm clapping so hard right now. I am partly a Lukercy shipper. I know it's very awkward but... Anyways, like I said—VOTE FOR MY POLL. Two stories there are having a close fight. So vote for your favourite. Since wouldn't allow you to vote twice, I would post the poll on Chapter 14, 3 more chapters to go. This saddens me. Anyways, review! I'm actually attempting to have 200 reviews on the end of the story. So yeah, review!**

**-BE18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good day to you guys! I'm back with Chapter 13. When I was writing this chapter, my brain was unable to think of good plot. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Or very badly written. I was sick when I was writing this. But there is one part I enjoyed writing here. This might be my shortest chapter that I've ever done. The first scene here is only in this chapter to emphasize that Annabeth fulfilling the promise she made to Percy prior her letter. Wait. Did I just make sense? Anyways, I'm having a huge author's block with Chapter 14. Gaah.**

**I would love to have the Throne of Fire in my hands right now. Really. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

A week had passed as Annabeth was living her life normally. As she stepped outside her house and hailed a taxi heading to the Empire State Building. It has been a routine to her, going to the Empire State Building every night. She must love Percy so much to do this.

She actually thought if Percy was doing the same. Of course, he's not doing it with her simultaneously. There was a six hour difference between Italy and New York. As it were seven in the evening in New York and an hour after midnight in Italy. He must be sleeping now, Annabeth thought.

The full moon was shining brightly towards her. She had reached the Empire State Building in a matter of fifteen minutes. She went to the top, looked at the stars, and reminisced.

It was quite a pleasant view.

* * *

Annabeth poured coffee into her cup and drank it silently as she watched TV. After watching TV, she did her morning jogging. She wasn't able to jog when she was in Italy. She actually wondered why she didn't give time for her morning jogs.

When she returned home, she checked her mailbox to see if there were letters in it. Sure enough, there were three envelopes sitting inside her mailbox. She took them all and went back inside her house.

She placed all the envelopes down her table and went back upstairs to take a bath and brush her teeth. After she got dressed up, she went back downstairs to see the content of the envelopes. She picked them all up and examined each one. She looked at the first—which was a bill—and threw it at the table. She did the same with second one as it was another bill. She almost did the same with the third one because she thought it was another bill.

But she noticed something with the third one. Her name was scribbled in a very familiar handwriting. Her eyes widened because the handwriting was Percy's. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Hey! How are you? I don't really know how to start a letter but a 'hey' sounds legit right? Well, anyways... I received your letter. It actually pained me a little when I read it. And for your information, I chased you down the airport to see if I could see you again, touch you again, hug you goodbye or rather kiss you goodbye like what they do on the movies. But my travel ended in disappointment to see your airplane take off. I was too late. Blame me for sleeping in._

_I already missed you. From the moment you left me that letter until the present moment. Grandma and Alberto are already engaged. I don't know how it happened. I'm actually happy for them. But I wished it was the both of us. It actually feels weird seeing that if they got married, Luke would be my cousin._

_I didn't know that it was you who would break our friendship. Oh, don't blame yourself. We're friends again. That dickhead apologized before I left the hotel. I was lucky to have you, Luke was right about that. Lucky because I was with the world's famous author. And not just that, it was also because I was with the most beautiful girl in the world for me. I don't know how you did this to me. It seemed that when I fell for you, you seemed to catch me. Cheesy comment wasn't it? I know you love cheese._

_You're laughing at the joke. Me either. But it's so corny. I know you so much; I can predict what you're feeling right now. You're probably smiling knowingly or having a straight face. Smiling because you're noticing how bad I am in writing. And for that I apologize. I'm not as good as you. And having a straight face because you don't know what feeling is dominant. _

_I' m doing what you instructed me to. I'm always at out garden at night, watching the stars. They remind me of your eyes. They're mysterious but beautiful. Just like you._

_Anyways, I don't know what to say anymore. It's time for me to finish this letter._

_I love you,_

_Percy Jackson_

_(Your Seaweed Brain)_

After Annabeth had finished reading the letter, her smile was bigger than the crescent moon. She can't believe that Percy still loves her after leaving him. She hugged the letter to her chest. Annabeth loves getting a letter because it kept the scent and personality of the person who wrote it. She reread the letter. Percy wasn't bad at writing a letter. It even made Annabeth fall in love with Percy even more.

A knock came by and Annabeth hid the letter as quickly as possible behind her back. "Who is it?" Annabeth asked.

"It's me, bighead." A familiar voice answered.

"Key's under the mat." Annabeth said.

Annabeth heard the jingling of keys and Thalia opened the door. When Thalia saw Annabeth's expression, she looked weirdly at Annabeth. "Why are you smiling like that? You're freaking me out."

Annabeth frowned, "Really?"

"Is it that Percy guy again?" Thalia asked as she sat down beside Annabeth.

"I'm glad the doctor let you out already." Annabeth said, changing the subject.

"Well, yeah. I'm fine now. You haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" Annabeth asked, avoiding that certain topic.

"Oh, never mind." Thalia gave up and Annabeth sighed.

Annabeth stood up taking the letter with her. "What's that?" Thalia noticed the letter.

"What's what?" Annabeth said, hiding the letter behind her back.

"That thing you're hiding on your back." Thalia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Annabeth held up the paper, "Uh, this? This is just a paper." Annabeth smiled.

"Duh. But what's inside it?"

"Uh, just a poem I've written."

"Really? Can I read it?"

"No!" Annabeth panicked. "I mean... I'm not finished with it yet."

"So?"

"So you can't read it. Yeah, you can't" Annabeth shook her head.

"But I wanna read it." Thalia insisted.

"But you can't."

Annabeth tried to go upstairs but Thalia beat her to it and got the letter. "Hey!" Annabeth tried to get the letter back but Thalia stopped her and started reading.

"So, I see that this is a poem." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. That's from Percy." Annabeth said scowling at Thalia.

"I thought so." Thalia smirked.

After Thalia had finished reading the letter she said, "Wow. This is the sweetest thing a guy would ever do. Why'd you let go of him?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"I didn't." Annabeth said obviously.

"If I could meet a guy like him, I'll marry him right away." Thalia grinned.

"Thalia!"

"I was kidding." Thalia chuckled.

"Lemme have that." Annabeth took the letter and kept it on her pocket.

"You know, I'm curious about Percy." Thalia said sitting back down and Annabeth did the same,

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked.

"Tell me about Percy." Thalia grinned at her best friend.

Annabeth sighed. It was going to be a long day for the both of them.

* * *

**I told you this chapter sucks! I'm not satisfied. But at least... Percy wrote a letter. Yey! Anyways, I don't know what to say anymore. Review? Gaah, this sucks. **

**-BE18**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hullo. So I'm working on my writer's block on this chapter and worked through everything. So far it's going smoothly. I reread my story from the start until this chapter. I'm completely flushed by my writing. Flushed meaning embarrassed. It's so awful, terrible, dreadful, ghastly, horrific, and other more words that would be synonymous to the mentioned words. Face palm. I saw some of my mistakes, I'm very sorry for those because I'm very lazy to proofread it. I apologize for that. **

**I also reread the reviews you all have given to me since chapter 1. And in spite of the suckish writing, most people that reviewed totally loved the story. Everytime I write a chapter and publish it, I would think that 'Oh no, nobody's gonna like this chapter'. But I've always thought wrong. Thanks for all who reviewed.**

**I want to inform you about my poll so I'm putting this here. By the time you are reading this part of the A/N, the poll had just been closed. I finished writing Chapter 15 and so far I wanted to start the next story. So, I'd like to tell you guys that I'll be going to write *drumroll* The Royal Treatment! Wooo!**

**Oh yeah guys, I have a beta reader already. Cassie's Neighbor just offered, and I gladly accepted. You all give her a warm welcome. She'll start beta reading my next story.**

**A few more reviews. It's almost 200. Woop woop.**

**Oh yeah, I've read the Throne of Fire already. And so far, I loved it. I only read it for six hours straight. Ha! Anyways, Logan Lerman has started Perks of Being A Wallflower. The elation I feel when I saw that picture of him with Emma Watson. **_**And **_**Son of Neptune is going to be released on October 4. Woopdidoo!**

**Anyways, let's get started. This is one heck of an A/N. **

**Disclaimer: Go ahead, sue me.**

* * *

"Good luck with your trip, Percy." Percy heard his grandma speak on the phone.

"Yeah, and have fun with Alberto." Percy said.

"Of course, now I have to go." Alice said.

"Bye, gran." Percy said and he put his phone off and placed it in his pocket.

His flight towards New York was going in an hour. But he decided to stay at the airport for a while and ride plane exactly thirty minutes before takeoff. He still had a bit of time. He was nervous at riding the airplane. Ever since his mother died, he grew scared around the plane especially when he hears the turbine engines. But he had to do it. He can't let fear rule over his life.

He sighed and stared at the large window of the airport. He can see a lot of people out there fixing one airplane, he saw one airplane takeoff and saw one that just came. He ignored all those planes and started staring at the sky. He had been doing what Annabeth had said and promised on the letter. Every time he looks at the stars, there's always a spark of hope igniting within him. He feels like he's with her all over again. He was going back to New York. He will see Annabeth again.

Then his thoughts changed. He thought about what to do when he came to New York when a familiar voice asked something, "Nice view, eh?"

Percy looked at his side to see Luke grinning, "Luke, what are you doing here?" Percy asked surprised.

"I have a flight to Australia after two hours. What about you?" Luke asked.

"I'm going back to New York." Percy answered.

"Oh, that's cool. You're gonna go there because of Annabeth, am I right?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Percy nodded.

"I thought so." Luke nodded with understanding.

"Luke?" Percy called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still in love with Annabeth?" Percy asked looking at Luke straight in the eye.

"Would there be any difference if I said 'Yes'?" Luke asked hoping for a difference.

"No."

"Well then, yes. I still love her." Luke confessed.

Percy just nodded, "Is part of you mad at me for having a relationship with Annabeth or something similar?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. Or Annabeth. I'm mad at myself." Luke said.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well... Instead of making Annabeth closer to me, I pushed her away from me. I pushed her closer to you." Luke said, his face had no emotion just regret. "But she deserves you. You're perfect for her." Luke said, forcing a fake smile.

"Someday Luke, you'll find someone who's perfect for you." Percy said to make Luke feel a bit better.

"Can you promise me something, Percy?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Can you promise me that you'll never hurt Annabeth?"

"That's a very—"

"Can you promise me that?" Luke was taking no other answers. He wanted Percy to say yes.

Percy hesitated at first but said, "I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I promise." Percy said with finality.

"If you break that promise, I will take Annabeth away from you." Luke warned.

Percy chuckled, "Feel free. As long as you don't hurt her either."

"Deal?" Luke held out his pinky finger. Normally it's the arm that is usually extended at these times. But for Luke and Percy, it's their pinkies. They've had a weird high school together.

Percy stared at Luke's pinky. It had been a long time since they shared a pinky promise. Whenever the two had a serious agreement, they would have to do a pinky promise. They really had a weird high school together. Percy stuck out his pinky and entwined his with Luke's. "Deal." Percy said.

The two smiled at each other. After the two separated their pinkies, Percy said, "So glad having a pinky promise. It feels like my childhood was back."

"Yeah. Good times, good times." Luke mused.

Percy looked at his wristwatch and said, "Well, I have to go now. It's almost time for takeoff."

"Okay. Bye, Jackson." Luke said, hugging Percy.

"Bye uh... Dare or Castellan?" Percy asked as they pulled away.

"I'd rather do with Castellan." Luke smiled.

"Why?" Percy asked curiously.

"Because I will always be a Castellan." Luke grinned.

"If you say so." Percy shrugged. "Bye, Castellan." Percy waved and walked away.

Luke smiled at his leaving best friend. He knew that Annabeth was in good hands with Percy. Because he knew that Percy wouldn't break his promise.

* * *

Annabeth stepped out of the elevator, revealing herself underneath the dark night. She hasn't visited the Empire State Building for two nights. She felt guilty for that. She remembered Thalia saying something two nights ago, "Why go to the Empire State Building, when you can see the night sky on your window?" and she remembered herself answering, "Thalia, this means a lot to me. For the both of us."

Annabeth smiled at the thought. Annabeth looked up to the sky and was disappointed to see the moon with no stars around it. Annabeth sighed. While she was still looking up, a man had spoken beside her, "Looking for stars?"

Annabeth nodded still looking up.

"I was looking for one too, but I think I've found her." The man smiled.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. She seemed to notice that she was talking to a stranger. A stranger with a very familiar voice. Annabeth's heart throbbed as she turned her head to the stranger. And what she saw made no sense, "Percy?" Her heart was beating fast, she can't believe what she was seeing.

"I believe my own star had found me, her own star." Percy grinned.

"I don't believe this." Annabeth said, rubbing her eyes to see if it was a hallucination.

"Embrace what you see because I'm real." Percy said.

Annabeth quickly hugged Percy. Percy looked at the beautiful figure clinging to him. He slowly smiled and hugged Annabeth back. "Is this proof enough?" Percy asked as they pulled away.

Annabeth shook her head, "Nope."

"But—" Annabeth cut Percy off with a kiss. Percy was shocked by their lips meeting but kissed Annabeth back nonetheless. It was a sweet and simple kiss like the one they shared when they were at Italy.

Annabeth pulled away and whispered, "Now that's proof enough."Annabeth smiled.

"Can I get more of that proof?" Percy asked, grinning.

"You'll get more, soon." Annabeth smirked.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and kissed it gently. Percy placed Annabeth's hand on his face and felt every single finger of Annabeth. "I can't believe that I'm seeing you. I missed you so, so much." Percy said reminiscing.

Annabeth withdrew her hand, making Percy frown. But she laced her hand within Percy's. "Yeah, I missed you a lot too." Annabeth smiled. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"In New York or in this building?" Percy asked curiously.

"Both." Annabeth said, looking down at the bustling cars of New York.

Percy did the same and said, "I've been here in New York, two nights ago. I've been here in this building for two hours already."

"Two hours? You waited for me for two hours." Annabeth said, shocked.

"I'd wait a million years just to see you." Percy smiled.

"How'd you know I was here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy dug around his pocket, pulled out a paper, and showed it to Annabeth. "This."

"What's that?" Annabeth looked at the paper very closely.

"Your letter." Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Percy opened the letter and read a portion of it, "_I'll stare at the beauty of the night sky on the Empire State Building so I'll be closer to the stars._" Percy folded the paper and put it back to his pocket.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth said, dawning in her that she wrote where she was on the letter. That was a complete give away. "And that letter had been in your pocket for how long?" Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

Percy blushed, "Oh uh... I always bring it with me." Percy grinned.

"Speaking of letters, did you receive mine?" Percy asked, half expecting Annabeth to have it on her pocket too.

"Yeah, I loved it—the letter I mean. It didn't suck." Annabeth grinned.

"Really?" Percy looked at Annabeth like he passed his Math test.

"It was sweet. I liked it." Annabeth reassured.

Percy smiled. He thought that the letter sucked. But coming from a world famous author, he was actually happy that she liked the letter. "I love you." Percy said, smiling towards Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled towards him when she heard those words. "I love you too."

And together they leaned as they kissed under the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

**Probably everybody's squealing now. So, we had Percabeth! Yes! Ha! I'm so sorry if I update my story week after week. But seriously, I can update this everyday if I could but I'm running a blog. No, not blogspot. Just go to my profile and see. **

**I'm so happy. I don't know why. Anyways, just go. Review!**

**-BE18**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, here we go. The last chapter. I don't want to end this fic yet. But it has to end. I'll probably post The Royal Treatment by later or tomorrow. **

**Wow! I reached 200 reviews. And even more. I was so shocked to see this many reviews. I was also shocked that the reviews of this story had outmatched my other story—Broken Vow. I was thinking of reaching this to 250. But I think it's impossible.**

**Since all you guys have been reading this, I'll give you a haiku:**

_**What is a haiku?**_

_**I must ask Lord Apollo.**_

_**I just made one now.**_

**I know it's lame but... Whatever. I also realized that if you take the first letter of every sentence at my haiku, it would be like Wii. Ok, I'm so lame. Really.**

**May I say that this chapter is full of fluff? Or they would be OOC here. All my parting words were at chapter 14. Let's not prolong this, let's start.**

**Disclaimer: This is the last chapter already. Please.**

* * *

Three months had passed and Percy decided to move in to Annabeth's house two months ago. Even Thalia was surprised when he saw a stranger sitting on Annabeth's couch. Thalia had almost strangled Percy to death if Annabeth hadn't appeared. When Annabeth explained everything to Thalia, Thalia had described it as a 'Happily Ever After'. But Annabeth just shrugged it off.

As Annabeth went inside their house—after her morning jogging and getting the mail—she plopped down the couch beside Percy and laid her head on his shoulder while she was holding a piece of envelope. The envelope was a fancy one. Not the envelope that people use for letters. But for invitations. The envelope's colour was beige and the shape was a square.

"What's that?" Percy asked, gesturing his hand on the envelope.

"I don't know yet." Annabeth said as she examined the envelope and saw their names written in fancy script.

"Look." Annabeth abruptly sat up, taking her head off of Percy's shoulder.

Percy took the envelope and read the names written, "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase." His eyes were scrunched for a while, of course, his dyslexia was acting up. "Who's that from?" Percy asked curiously.

"Let's see." Annabeth said as she opened the envelope carefully.

She took out the fancy card that was inside. She was surprised that it was a wedding invitation. "Percy! It's from your grandma!" Annabeth said happily.

"Really?" Percy asked losing interest in the TV in front of him.

"It's a wedding invitation. It means that... Oh my gosh! We're invited!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy took the invitation off of Annabeth's hands and read the content, "You are cordially invited to Alice Jackson's and Alberto Dare's wedding." Percy raised his eyebrows. "Wow. The Dare family is spreading. Don't tell me that I'm going to be a Dare too." Percy commented.

"Percy, you can keep your last name if you want." Annabeth told him.

"Well then, can I change your last name to Jackson soon?" Percy smirked.

Annabeth blushed at thought of getting married especially to the guy beside her. "Someday soon." She said.

Percy handed the invitation back to Annabeth and put his arms on the couch, at the back of Annabeth. Annabeth read the invitation thoroughly. After a few minutes of reading or staring at Annabeth, for Percy's matter, Annabeth spoke up, "The wedding's next week. May 28, 2011."

"Should we go?" Percy asked. "I mean it's next week. We haven't booked a flight yet."

"We have to go Percy. And we don't need to book a flight." Annabeth said.

"Okay then."

"Now the problem is..." Annabeth rubbed her chin, "what should I wear?"

Percy took the invitation and read the part that said 'attire'. "Well it says here that you can wear anything between a cocktail dress and a gown." Percy said, placing the invitation down the table. "You can wear the gown you wore at the dance." Percy suggested. "You absolutely looked beautiful there." Percy smiled.

"Okay then." Annabeth agreed.

"Where will we stay? Should we stay on my house there?" Percy offered.

"No. The invitation said that the guests would be staying at Luke's hotel. They reserved the first two floors of room for the guests. The wedding's gonna be there too. At the meadow." Annabeth added.

"The meadow? Cool." Percy grinned.

"So are we settled?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I think we are." Percy said.

Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek and said, "Good. I'll just go and take a bath, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth stood up and went upstairs.

Percy just sat there, thinking. He loved Annabeth very much. He wanted to be with her. He though that his grandma and his soon-to-be grandpa are getting married after 35 years. So he asked himself, 'Why wait for 35 years if I can marry Annabeth now?' And with that he stood up, left a note for Annabeth that said that he was going out, and left the house.

* * *

"Wow. I've seen you wear that gown. But still, I can't help but be astonished. You look absolutely beautiful, Wise Girl." Percy remarked as Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom.

They had reached Italy three days ago. The guests were supposed to stay in the hotel. For better preparations. When they entered the hotels three days ago, Luke had greeted them with big smiled especially at Annabeth which Percy found rather annoying. Alice and Alberto were not at the hotel, they were supposed to come at the hotel by their wedding day.

Annabeth and Percy had seen Luke and Rachel fighting the other day about which flowers would be used to decorate the wedding. But since they were doing the wedding on the meadow, Annabeth had an idea and told them that the flowers growing around the meadow are already perfect as decorations and she didn't want more flowers because it might ruin the beauty of the environment. Rachel agreed but Luke hesitated but also agreed nonetheless. Which Percy found rather suspicious considering that Luke only agreed because it was Annabeth's suggestion.

Sometimes Luke can see Percy and Annabeth cuddling, flirting, or even kissing and he would walk away with jealousy written all over his face.

On the day before the wedding, everybody was doing there last minute preparations. Rachel and Luke explained to Percy and Annabeth everything that would happen to the wedding. It would only be Alice walking down the aisle, of course with Percy's help. There would only be 50 guests so the meadow wouldn't be crowded. On the night of the wedding, everybody would be eating, dancing and have fun. And Percy thought that it was a good opportunity to engage his plan. He was ready to do it.

Well, back to the present case.

"Did I just drop your jaw again?" Annabeth asked Percy with a teasing face.

"Yes, you did it again." Percy grinned as he was fixing his necktie.

As he turned around, he felt Annabeth's lips to his. After pulling away, Annabeth asked mischievously, "Did I just put it back in place?"

Since Percy was still in shock, he nodded his head vigorously like it was about to fall off. "Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered and fixed her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you ready to go down?" Annabeth asked as she looked at Percy's wristwatch. "The wedding starts at thirty minutes."

"Yeah, all ready." Percy took one last look at the mirror, took Annabeth's hand, and went to the meadow.

As soon as they reached the meadow, Rachel and Luke greeted them. "Well aren't you two look adorable?" Rachel teased.

"Shut up, Rachel." Percy said while blushing.

"The weather's great!" Annabeth said grinning.

"Yeah, the weather's nice! Nothing would ruin the wedding!" Luke grinned back to Annabeth.

"Anyways," Percy intervened. "There's a dance tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Luke said.

"You're going to dance with me." Percy told Annabeth before Luke could chime in.

"Of course, I will." Annabeth smiled.

"I'll be taking my sister." Luke said with a look of annoyance.

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and muttered, "They're still fighting about Annabeth."

Annabeth heard Rachel and she chuckled. Rachel's eyes widened and exclaimed, "It's grandpa!"

"Gramps!" Luke called

"Oh! Rachel and Luke!" Alberto grinned. "Nice day today, eh?" he looked around. "My, my. Rachel, you look gorgeous on your gown." Alberto complemented.

"Thanks, grandpa." Rachel blushed.

"Luke! Looking handsome as always." Alberto complemented at Luke.

"Well, what can I say grandpa? I got the looks from you." Luke chuckled.

"Oh, stop it." Alberto turned his head to the side to see Percy and Annabeth looking at them awkwardly. "Percy! Annabeth! My, the both of you look stunning."

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"I hope your grandma, Percy, would look as beautiful as Annabeth over here." He motioned to Annabeth.

Annabeth blushed and Percy answered , "Of course, grandma will." Alberto nodded approvingly.

After 30 minutes, everyone settled down. Percy beside Annabeth—though he wasn't there because he had to assist his grandma—Annabeth beside Rachel, Rachel beside Luke. And they're all in the front seats. The priest had prepared his things. And the pianist was ready to play his piano. At last, Alice appeared. Alberto smiled hugely. Alice wasn't wearing anything fancy. She wore a plain white dress. She also wore no veil. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. She didn't wear heels. She only wore plain, white flats. But the best thing she wore was a big smile on her face.

Everybody stood up. Percy assisted his grandma. As they walked towards Alberto, Alice's smile was getting bigger. Afterwards Percy had assisted his grandma, he went back to his seat as the crowd sat down.

The priest did his job. Asked if somebody wants to stop the wedding—which nobody did, said the Gospel, Alice and Alberto said their vows, and had kissed.

Later on, the happy couple thanked everyone who came when they were eating their dinner. Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, and Luke sat at the couple's table. Percy and Annabeth on the right side with Alice with Rachel and Luke at the left side with Alberto. Alberto was in the midst of his speech. And afterwards called Alice to make her own speech.

Alice stood up and started, "I couldn't have found Alberto without a help of a very special woman in our midst right now." Percy smiled at Annabeth as she was blushing. "If it wasn't for her, we all wouldn't be here." Alice continued. Percy took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it. "Well, four months ago... I was just at my house, reading a good book when the girl knocked on our door. It was my grandson who opened the door. He looked at her annoyingly because the girl disturbed him. What he didn't was, he was going to fall in love with girl in front of him." The crowd laughed like it was a joke. Annabeth nudged Percy who was trying hard enough to blush.

"The girl was holding a letter that I wrote thirty-five years ago. She was an author, she had told me. She wanted to use the letter for her own novel. She wanted to know what happened after I wrote the letter. Alas, I didn't know what happened. The girl looked so disappointed. I wanted to help this girl, so I had this idea. This crazy idea that led us all here. We would embark a journey to find Alberto." Alice continued telling her story. It was terribly long for Percy since he was suffering ADHD. He'd almost fell asleep but Annabeth kept him awake. Alice finished her story with the wedding and continued, "This girl over here," Alice gestured to Annabeth. The crown turned towards her and slumped back to her chair. "She had changed our lives. I wouldn't have found Alberto and my grandson would still be single." Everybody laughed at the joke especially Annabeth causing Percy to scowl. Alice ended her speech and finally sat down.

When she sat down, she thanked Annabeth and told her that she had done a great job. Minutes after eating, the newlywed couple started dancing. Luke and Rachel followed. But Percy and Annabeth headed somewhere. They didn't want to dance with the crowd. They wanted to be alone together. They wanted silence. They went to the meadow, where the stars were out, showering the light upon them along with the moon. They can hear the soft melody of the music from the dining area. It was peaceful. "Would you love to dance?" Percy smiled.

"I would love to." Annabeth said.

Percy placed his hands on Annabeth's waist and Annabeth placed hers on Percy's neck. The two swayed to the melody and felt the air around them.

"You know," Percy started. "I thought of grandma's speech." Annabeth laid her head on Percy's chest and Percy held her even tighter. "And?" Annabeth asked.

"And I thought that time changed us." Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't understand. But she kept quiet to let Percy continue. "The first time we met, we were _so _annoyed by each other." The two chuckled. "But after a few days, our feelings towards each other changed. I fell in love with you, and you did too." The two kept on swaying. "I lost you once." Percy took her hands this time , turned Annabeth around, and hugged her from behind.

Percy continued, "I don't wanna lose you anymore." Percy hugged Annabeth tighter. "I want to be with you forever." Percy took a small object from his pocket. Annabeth's eyes widened at the shiny object in front of her. It was a ring. An engagement ring. "And I think that this ring would go perfectly at your finger." Annabeth just stared at the ring, "I'm not going to kneel like what other guys do." Percy took one of Annabeth's hands and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Percy turned Annabeth around again so he could see her face. He was holding one of Annabeth's hands on his free hand and held the ring on the other. Annabeth bit her lip and said, "No."

"No?" Percy's voice cracked at the word. He didn't get it. "Why?" he asked with tears forming in his eyes.

Silence took over and Annabeth started laughing, "You idiot," she laughed. "I was joking about that." She laughed even more.

"What?" Percy asked, smiling while he wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes.

"I was really kidding about that." Annabeth laughed at Percy.

"Annabeth! I was serious and everything and you would joke about this." Percy said, half annoyed, half amused.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm glad you didn't walk away. I'm going to blame my curiosity if that happened." Annabeth said, stopping her laughter.

"So, what's your real answer?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"Of course, I'll say yes." Annabeth said happily.

"Really?" Percy was grinning, like he'd won the lottery.

"Yes!" Annabeth said. "Now put that ring onto my finger before I change my mind." Annabeth told Percy.

"Oh. Oh, right." Percy's hand fumbled while putting his ring on Annabeth's ring finger.

After the ring was placed on Annabeth's finger, Annabeth kissed Percy. And Percy responded with such enthusiasm that lifted Annabeth off her feet.

It wasn't just them that was there. But Alice and Alberto too. The two watched the both of them, with smiles on their faces. She knew it was the happiest day for the four of them.

* * *

Time was fast. As months passed by the two became closer to each other. Every important aspect of their life had happened. First and foremost Percy and Annabeth got married. They had their honeymoon on Italy. Annabeth had finished her book. And of course, it was one of the best sellers. They settled down on Manhattan, where Percy grew up. They'll have two sons. For the first time in forever, they'll wake up in each other's arms. They'll even grow up to have a perfect family. It's ironic that a simple thing can change a life. Just because of a letter, they found each other. Just because of a letter, they fell in love. And just because of a letter, their lives became perfect as you imagined.

**Well? I had fun writing this story. I'm squealing so hard by what's happening. Yehey! They got married! Anyways, I'm so speechless. Just go leave a review. I'll be back with a new story.**

**-BeautifulEscapades18**


	16. A Small Thank You

** {POSSIBLY AN ILLEGAL AUTHOR'S NOTE }**

I'd like to thank you all who supported 'Just Because of a Letter' and to all those who thought it was really good. It's very surprising that I still get a number of reviews every now and then—some are hate, which is very fine by me since I wrote this when I was thirteen or fourteen, I am not quite sure. And to answer most reviewers, yes, I based this on 'Letters from Juliet' and some other movies (and believe me, as much as this fanfic got so much readers, I am so ashamed that this is not originally by me), I believe that in each chapter I wrote a disclaimer saying that I do not own the movie nor the books (and to those who think otherwise, I hope God shows you the light sometime soon). And I am super sorry, since I reread the whole fanfic, for making Annabeth very out of character. It gives me shame knowing that I did not do justice with her character.

As most of you know—I'm assuming—I haven't been writing any stories ever since this fanfic. I enjoyed writing a lot and I've taken my time writing for a roleplay community (which is also a PJO RP—also if you are interested to you can message me via email, we're in need of characters) which is why I have failed to continue updating my fanfic account. I even lost my muse in writing 'The Royal Treatment' which I think sucks now because it's another 'book-based' story. I have a lot of stories in mind that I just don't really think favors Percabeth since I've been interested with weird topics such as: incest, cannibalism, and other things like that. I still love Percabeth but I have found myself slowly start to dislike them. Maybe because the second series have given me a wider view about the both of them since we can now read point of views from both Percy and Annabeth.

If you want to personally recommend fanfictions to me—possibly your own—feel free to do so. I am very active on my tumblr account (both personal and rp accounts). If you want me to be your beta reader, sure why not (but I doubt I am good enough to be such)? If you want to have a collaboration with me, then again, sure (as long as the plot interests me)! But I may not be able to start writing again for all of you since I am very busy with college life and my RP accounts. Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my stories—even though my first one was such a fail—I really hope that one day, I get published, even if my chosen course isn't related to the literary arts.

But! If you have any story suggestions-Percabeth, yes-you can go suggest and if one strikes me as a really nice plot, I may go around it and write about it. Actually, I'd like to post an original story yet I am finding it hard to gather data since I'm either busy or lazy, oops.

Thank you and I hope I can write soon.

~BeautifulEscapades18


End file.
